


Cutting off the head of the snake

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Romance, Trauma, being shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 41,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: The story takes place once McGee is shot twice by Gibbs on the rooftop. Both men go through a serious of emotions during the next few weeks for season 18th..
Relationships: Doctor Anthony Sterling - Relationship, Fornell/Emily, Gibbs/ Sloane/ Loreile, Kasie/Thomas, Nick/Bishop, Palmer/Breena, Tim /Delilah, Vance/Melissa
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have found this episode very emotional in many ways. I am going to try to write a story involving Gibbs and McGee's relationship and them some.

March 15th 2021

Special Agent Gibbs has never felt more vulnerable with having to be forced to shoot his friend and senior field agent Timothy McGee. All because he wasn't stopping with a goddamn bomb on board Meriwether's company plane. Though Gibbs had mellowed slightly during the past few years. He felt so hurt inside seeing his friend laying in the hospital bed. Just after speaking with his wife Delilah outside of his room...

Trying to talk to him while he was still unconscious....

"Tim I know it was wrong to shoot you like that. But I had no choice in the matter. I had hoped that it wasn't true  
with the bomb on board for when Vance had advised me." he said with placing his callous hands on top of his head.

Gibbs was listening to the machines working inside ICU with keeping track of his vitals. He was still critical after getting out of the operating. How he had wished it was him in that position instead of Tim. And all this prior for months that himself, Fornell and Vance had been keeping the operation a secret. Until finally he had no choice but to tell his team with three days to investigate before handing all evidence over to the DEA.

He wasn't able to stay there any longer with the stress inside his chest was getting to him. What he needed the most was Bourbon and there were two places he could go with picking up a bottle at liquor store.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Kelly's bar five blocks away from the Naval Yards

Gibbs after leaving the Bourbon bottle into the glove box leaving it there until he's able to arrive home. Either he was going to drink heavy here inside the bar or home alone. A friend of his that he had met a few weeks back inside of Vance's office. Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins had been working hard of late at the Evergreen safe house on the outskirts of Alexandria, Virginia.

Locking the doors with placing the keys into his pocket. He walked inside with the place somewhat busy. Music was being played with the jukebox. He had looked around and saw three employees that works with him at the Naval Yards.

He wanted to drink alone right now with drowning his sorrows at this particular moment. No doubt Bishop, Torres and Kasie with her friend from the pet shop. The last time he had seen them together was three years ago for when he was accused of murder.

A young waitress came over to Gibbs sitting at a small table in the corner. Asked the older man on what he wanted to drink with his order.

"Yeah I do. Please bring me three strong Bourbons right away with one shot of anything I really don't care." he commented with a look on the young girl's face writing the order down on her pad. 

"Thank you for your order. I will get to it right away sir." she says with heading on over to the bar...

Meanwhile Torres had seen Gibbs walking in as he mention it to the gang at the table. "Maybe we should asked Gibbs to come and join us?" Nick says with watching the waitress to bring his order over with the drinks. "Any by the way that tray looked like. It seems that he's here to get himself drunk?"

"It does Nick. I really feel bad for Gibbs after what he had to do at the airport and with saving me as well. Even though I was able to get away." she responded with taking a sip of her fruit drink.

"Will someone bring me up to speed?" Kasie's friend had to asked the only not drinking. He was drinking diet soda instead...

"There was an undercover operation going on for months between Gibbs, his friend Fornell formerly of the F.B.I. and Vance searching for a drug leader having almost killed Fornell's daughter Emily. As it had turned out that Gibbs had found out that there was a bomb on board a plane thinking that the Drug dealer and myself were on board. However Tim's communications device wasn't working and Gibbs had no choice to stop him with shooting his arm and leg." Bishop said with emotion and a deep breath.

"My god! That is just awful everyone." Thomas had to say with taking Kasie's hand for emotional support.

"I don't know about all of you. I am going to asked Gibbs to join us at the table. He can't be alone at this very emotional time. At least we will be going to see Tim in the morning at the hospital."

She had gotten up to talk with her boss and friend like a father.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs continued to down his Bourbon and the Blackhouse to really put a fire into his stomach and throat. Placing the empty shot down back onto the round table. He notices Eleanor Bishop walking over to him.

"Bishop what's going on?" he slurred slightly with his words indicating he was already feeling it...

"I wanted to know on whether you like to join us. Gibbs I don't like to see you alone right now." she commented...

"It's what I want Elle to be alone after what I did today." he cried out with a slight tear falling down his cheek. There was only one other time that she had seen him cry for when he and Tim had gotten back from Paraguay.

This is going to be the first time she is going to call him the following..."Jethro please I don't wish to see you like this for god sake." Elle cried out with seeing the pain his eyes...

"Sorry I can't." It was at this time she is going to mention something that he probably didn't know about. 

"It's too bad Gibbs. It's bad enough we are going to be losing Jacqueline Sloane in a few weeks." This is what caught his ears looking up into her eyes....

"What are you talking about Bishop?" Gibbs asked with concern with his already worsing demeanor.

"Didn't Director Vance tell you? Sloane is leaving NCIS to move to New York with her daughter Faith to work at Manhattan Medical Center Naval unit."

"I wonder why she didn't say anything to me?" he said with anger building in his gut.

"I don't know Gibbs. We all had thought that you two had been in some sort of a relationship for the past few years. I guess we were all wrong?" she commented seeing the look on his face. "I am truly sorry. I will leave you alone and it seems speaking of the devil she just walked in alone Gibbs." Bishop walked away to tell her friends it was no dice. Along with telling them that Gibbs had no idea about Sloane leaving.

"Why?" Thomas asked....

"We really don't know Thomas. And Vance is her friend and he's not going to be telling us the truth." Bishop responded with watching Sloane to sit down at a table near the bar. She assumed that she hasn't noticed anyone at the moment.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

But she does notice them as with Gibbs. She wasn't in any mood to be bothering with them especially with Gibbs. She had been trying for months thinking that he was interested in having a relationship thinking that they had gotten closer.

However she had found that someone else had entered into his life with her friend Vance introducing her to Special Agent Gibbs in his office. Now that she had decided to leave NCIS to be leaving with her daughter. She will be more happier this way.

Even though Gibbs had other ideas having finished three of his drinks getting his nerve up to finally tell her off.... He had gotten up from his seat feeling slightly woozy at first before straightening up with slowly walking over to her.

Sloane looked up wearing her peach dress that she had worn a number of times. She was currently drinking Scotch on the rocks. "Jack why didn't you tell me that you're leaving?" he said why staggering slightly.

"Cowboy why is it any of your business in the first place?" she snapped at him with placing her glass onto the table angry. 

"Really Jack! How could you after all this time? This is why I could never ever open up to a woman ever since Shannon and Kelly were killed?" he cried out .....

"I need a change in the first place. And this is going to give me a chance to spend and see my daughter Faith with her pregnancy. She is going to have a baby and I am going to help her and her husband. And besides you have someone now in your life?" she commented...

"Where?" he looked around in direct contrast of her question. "I need to get out of here now I am going to say good night to my team." he replied with getting himself together with paying his tab with the waitress ringing it up with him using his credit card...

Bishop said to her friend Nick that Gibbs was coming over. 

"I am sorry to be saying good night. But I can't stay here anymore. I am going to my house and basement to drink. Good night and Bishop thanks for everything." he responded with giving her a kiss to the top of her head like always as a father....

He leaves heading out to his truck....

Nick said the following..."We need to check on Gibbs later. Hopefully we won't find him on the floor of his basement outcold?"

"AGREED!" IN UNISON FROM THE GROUP....


	2. Chapter 2

For Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs he was tired of being hurt all of the time. And now the latest with Jacqueline Sloane. Why didn't she tell him straight out with her to leave NCIS? He was beginning to let go with moving closer emotionally with Sloane. But now it was too late. However if he plays his cards right. Maybe he can make it up with the new female Lt. Loreile Baskins. She was beautiful, smart and was his equal in every way. However right now he wanted to drown his sorrows with the Bourbon.

He was extremely lucky that he was able to drive on home with all of the liquor he was drinking at the bar. Parking the grey truck of his into the driveway without knocking anything down.

Moving out of the truck with the chill in the air for the middle of March. He had left his face mask inside the glove box after removing the Bourbon quart bottle.

Since the door was locked like always during the past few years. This time he decided to leave it open with throwing his coat, gloves and hat onto the couch as with his jacket.

Turning on the kitchen light with pulling out the last of the Budweiser bottles along with the quart. He headed downstairs into his humble second home.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Delilah had gone home with a friend of hers to drive her home. Her mother had been keeping an eye out on the twins ever since they had gotten back from the Bahamas. Her mother had left a text message letting her know that the twins Johnny and Morgan were fine.

Delilah was happy about this any way having not to worry about them in the first place. Sheila her friend from the D.O.D. opened the door with the key to let her in...

Moving into the living room this is when she started to break down with tears. Sheila age 32 came over to hold her for a few moments until she was able to calm down from her emotional outburst.

"I will be fine Sheila. I just wish to god that this never happened. Seeing Gibbs face earlier at the hospital really had me upset that he's in a great deal of pain." she commented with wiping away the last of the tears with the tissue given to her.

"Why did Gibbs really shoot Tim?" Since Delilah didn't tell her all of the story as to why and now she needed to with the bomb that was on board the plane and his communications device failed and Gibbs had to choice but to shoot him.

"Jesus. No wonder why everyone on both sides is upset?" Sheila had to say with helping her to move into the bedroom in order to be ready for bed.

"NO! I am going to sleep on the couch tonight. I can't sleep in that bed to have me reminded of Tim all of the time. However I will change and I need you to pull out the blankets from the closet as with the pillows."

"Okay. Are you going to be alright being alone? I can always stay the night Delilah?" she commented worried about the woman.

"It's fine Sheila. Please go home. I will need you sometime in the morning depending on your schedule." she needed to asked since Sheila works part time for the D.O.D.

"I don't have to work tomorrow. I have a few errands to run in the morning and I will call to let you know when I will be coming. Now I will make sure that I lock the door with leaving. Sweetie try to take it easy." she responded with giving her one last hug.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

KELLY'S BAR

Eleanor Bishop had been thinking a little too much instead of drinking. Nick had asked her what was wrong.

"Look we need to do something with going to Gibbs house and find out on whether he's alright or not, I am really concerned for him. What if something is wrong that he falls or something from his heavy drinking?" she cried out.

"And if we do this. I just hope to god that he doesn't get upset at us with intruding in regard to his privacy?" Nick said with Kasie agreeing to the question...

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with all of you?" she screamed out for those around them to hear and including Sloane. "I am worried and so all of you should be as well! Come on let's go while we will be paying our tabs for tonight. Kasie and Thomas, you don't have to come?"

"Are you Kidding we will come Bishop?" Kasie quipped....

Paying there tabs at the bar while avoiding Sloane for not caring at all. She was drinking heavy and no doubt the bartender at some point will have to make her stop if and when she tries to cause a problem with the other patrons.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

GIBBS HOUSE

The only lights that were on in his house was the living room and kitchen while the basement door was open...

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs out cold on his boat 's floor...The quart bottle of the Bourbon and two bottles of the Budweiser's bottle all next to him....

Nick had parked the vehicle with everyone inside worried that something might of happened to their boss. Getting out....

Bishop said the following..."The lights are on in the living room. I am wondering on whether he had kept the door opened?" she suggested with the four of them heading up the steps to the porch with Bishop testing the door to find it not lock.

"Does it always not lock his door?" Thomas has to say to them.

"No. Years ago he used to Thomas due to all of his enemies." Bishop replied...

"Nevertheless we need to check the house before going downstairs. I and Thomas will check upstairs. While you two will wait for us until we are done." Nick said with a tone that Elle didn't care for with her head was still bothering her from earlier. Though Doctor Palmer and Doctor Donald Mallard need to look at her again.

Moments later upstairs....

Nick and Thomas weren't able to find a god damn thing accept for the fact his bed wasn't made along with some of his clothes thrown around like a real bachelor.

Coming back downstairs to hook up with Kasie and Bishop to begin there search down in the basement with the light turned on walking down the steps holding the rail until all four walked over to his boat with Bishop stepping up the stairs to see her boss and father figure out cold with the Bourbon bottle and two Budweiser's sitting next to him.

"He's here and dead to the world Nick. We need to get him into the shower to wake him and get black coffee into his system." Bishop commented worried for Gibbs and his mental state.

"Elle let's get him up and off this damn boat while you go upstairs to make the coffee since you know his house better than Kasie?" Nick ordered with Thomas climbing up to pick up Gibbs in his arms having to be a tall and well built man to lift him easy with Nick grabbing him until Thomas came down to carry him again to bring up to the first floor and the shower next to the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to be doing Nick?" Kasie asked with the seriousness of the question...

"Head upstairs to his bedroom to head for the top draws with his sweatpants and shirts with his Marine logos on them and look for some towels as with his comb and brush to take care of his hair once we finish with waking him in the shower."

She didn't bother to say anything other than the fact that Gibbs is a friend and her boss. Even though she did have one thing she needed to know for the past few years. And she was going to asked Nick and Bishop in a little while.

Walking over to them with Nick and Bishop going over the options. Kasie came over with that look on her face. She now has the chance. "Listen guys I need to know something before we go downstairs." she commented...

"What is it Kasie?" Elle asked while looking over at Nick.

"This goes back a few years back that Gibbs never told me the truth for when the Judge was arrested. Did Gibbs actually shoot Pedro Hernandez thirty plus years ago?"

"Why are you bringing this up now Kasie?" Nick asked with concern with his nervous demeanor.

"Yes he did. We need to keep this quiet Kasie for now." Bishop suggested with heading into the doorway of the basement with the light was on seeing his boat having finished it.

Everyone reached the bottom to search for Gibbs with the only place to be his boat. Nick decided to climb the steps to find Gibbs out cold with a bottle of Bourbon emptied and two Budweiser's bottles as well. "He's here! We need to get him into a cold shower?' Nick said...

Thomas climbed up to help Nick to carry Gibbs off the boat since he's stronger and taller. Lifting the agent up into his arms asking Nick to bring him down until he's able to get down himself.

"What are you going to do ?" Kasie asked with the question.

"Bring him upstairs with bringing him to the shower stall. But first we need to remove all of his personal belongings and this means his wallet, coins, keys, badge or anything." Bishop was going to delicate the job to Kasie even though she was shaking her head in disgust.

Thomas once again using his strength was able to carry him in his arms as he was dead to the world. Though he was out cold. Getting him over to the shower stall near the kitchen section. Kasie had removed his jacket first checking for anything in his pockets and found a treasure of items that she had set aside.

Meanwhile Bishop had told Nick to head to the bedroom to find some towels, sweatpants and his Marine sweat top and slippers to wear.

Someone was going to be needing to be staying with watching over with Gibbs. And she knew the right woman in order to do it. She was going to call Lt. Loriele Ann Baskins working at the Evergreen safe house on the outskirts of Alexandria, Virginia.

Kasie had removed his dirty socks from being in the basement. However she was going to reaching an unexplored area with taking off his pants with opening up the belt and zipper with Thomas watching Kasie with an expression as to why they had never gotten hooked up after all of these years having been friends. And now this was going on with Kasie pulling down his pants to reveal his privates since he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Kasie tried to stay neutral to be somewhat embarrassed of her boss in the buff. But this was to just help him with waking and getting enough coffee into him until a certain woman arrives.

The last item she had to removed was his white undershirt that he always wears as a Marine.

Nick turned on the water to be a mixture of medium hot and cold to wake him slowly first. While Bishop had gone upstairs to make the coffee and to call Loreile to take care of him...


	3. Chapter 3

Leory Jethro Gibbs finally was waking from the cold water now hitting him shaking like a leaf. "What the hell!" he screamed out to those staring at him. "Why is everybody staring at me?" he commented with a strange expression with looking down to find himself in the buff.

"Take it easy Gibbs. We are trying to sober you up finding yourself on your boat out cold sir." Nick said as he calls at times.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head. "I don't even remembered what happened to me?" he responded...

"it's a no wonder Gibbs. You're been drinking heavy ever since Kelly's bar. We had a feeling this was going to happened?' Kasie needed to say on the subject. "We need to dry you off with the towels along with dressing you and a coffee pot to get down you to sober you up further."

Nick and Thomas started to dry him off while Kasie started with brushing his silver hair into place. She had felt so strange to be doing this to her own boss.

"Wait! I can do it." he stumbled with Thomas catching him. "I don't think so Gibbs." he says with helping the man with his sweatpants and top getting it over his head with some trouble. Placing on his black slippers on his feet drying them off as well. They were now ready to move him into the kitchen with the coffee ready and some crackers to help absorb the coffee.

Bishop said that she was able to talk with Loreile. She will be over in a little while once she talks with her manager at the safe house with taking a week off to rehab special agent Gibbs.

"Sit down Gibbs and start drinking. We need to be sure you're going to be alright?" Bishop said....

"Whatever Bishop! It's not going to help with my anger." slamming his fist onto the table with his frustration.

Bishop needed to take a look at his hand as it was starting to bleed with a cut on the side of his fist. "Gibbs where do you keep the first aid kit?" she ordered strongly with her demeanor frantic..

"Up in the far end of the counter." he said with watching her to have Thomas to reach it with having to be just too short.

"Thanks Thomas." she said as he handed to her to take care of his hand for now. While he started to drink the coffee with the other hand....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Bethesda hospital

Delilah had been sitting inside her husband's room really worried with the way her husband's face was looking ashton. Holding his hand while crying unable to stops. She had been wiping away the tears with a tissue she had in her gray purse sitting on the table next to his bed.

When all of a sudden he woke with eyes fluttering opened trying to figure out what had happened to him. "Tim, it's Delilah. You're in Bethesda hospital having been operated on your arm and right leg. Try and take it easy." she commented with bending over to kiss him on his cheek.

His mouth felt like mothballs. Delilah looked at the chart being nosey on whether her husband is able to have water and there was a order on the chart for him to have it.

"Tim it's water I am able to give you to help with the dryness of your throat and lips." She had placed the cup to his mouth after raising the bed up slightly in order not to hurt him.

After a couple of sips without choking. He was able to talk now. While taking a few more sips of the cold water.

"Thanks. I need to asked you, Delilah." he says...

"What Tim?" she asked with the question having the feeling it was going to be the one question on his mind.

"Who shot me? I don't remember anything else other than the fact that my comms had gone out with stopping in front of the plane."

"Listen to me Tim. It's a delicate situation. There was a bomb on board the plane and Gibbs wasn't able to contact you to get out of the way before it blew. Instead you had continued and Gibbs needed to stop you first giving you a warning and twice afterwards hitting your arm and than your leg. He feels just awful baby that he was caught into this situation and now he's suffering for it." she said with tears falling again.

"I just can't believe he shot me? he's my friend and boss for god sake!" Tim commented with extreme anger...

"Take it easy Tim." she quipped with those four words.

"Why should I? I can't forgive Gibbs for what he had done to me now to keep me no doubt from work?" he screamed out with his wife trying to calm him down.

"You don't mean that Tim? Gibbs is almost like a father to you unlike for when your own father was alive." throwing this subject up into his face.

"How dare you! Delilah for you to bring up the subject of my father comparing Gibbs to him?" his vitals had been going up and it was showing at the nurses station when all of the sudden his condition changed drastically with one of the doctors and a nurse coming in to calm him down with shots.

"Mrs. McGee we need you to leave now?" Doctor Goodman the young woman on duty came in having finished up for her father. She had been too stern with the woman needing to protect the patient from any further stress.

"I am going doctor now. Just let me know on how he's doing?" she asked as if she was begging...

"I will Mrs. McGee." she said with watching the woman leaving.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

NCIS Naval Yards

Director Leon Vance had been on the phone most of the day with the D.O.D., SECNAV and most of all the FAA and the Pentagon giving them full reports on the operation ending with the arrests of Merriweather and his daughter and the drugs pipeline. Even though there were going to be ramifications with both of his agents will be needing the time away from the job.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his plan will have Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins to get him away for a week with taking him to his cabin for relaxation for the most part.

As for Timothy McGee, he will be needing the time to be talking to at least three therapist starting off with Jacqueline Sloane before she leaves in two weeks. Besides Sloane there is Doctor Anthony Sterling and Doctor Confalone to discuss the issues of his trauma being hit by his best friend and boss.

After the last of the calls. Looking at the time he needed the chance to head for the hospital to see McGee having received the word that he's awake. Even though his mental state is unsettling for him and his wife.

However Jack Sloane had arrived at the hospital to be speaking with McGee about his issues. She had already had permission to speak with him feeling better after his emotional outburst. Though his wife once she arrived home had received the call from Doctor Goodman that her husband was feeling better. No way in hell was she going to go back. She was exhausted. However she needed to call her mother to find out about the twins.

She was told that Doctor Jack Sloane was going to be talking to him for a start of a session.

Tim was now sitting up in bed after having the outburst and knowing that Sloane was here to talk. He was going to at least try with the start.

She walked into his room wearing a pink blouse and skirt with the matching heels carrying her briefcase. "Senior Field Agent how are you feeling right now?" she asked with sitting down on the chair that she had brought over to his bed.

"Right now angry." he said with a deep breath into his lungs.

"Please explain to me as to why you're angry?" Sloane said with needing to watch his expression with the answer.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs shooting me twice to have me drop to the ground. While there was a bomb on board the plane. My problem with this is why did he shoot his friend and senior field agent?" he cried out.

"And you still don't understand as to why Tim?" she said to the agent in a great deal of pain.

"Correct and I don't want to see him up in my face for a while. It's probably going to be the same for you with not telling him why exactly you're leaving in the first place?" he had hit it on the nose...

"I don't understand Tim? I am leaving because I need a new change of scenery to be moving closer to my daughter Faith. I have tried a number of times Tim on how I was feeling for when it came for Gibbs. However he doesn't want any part of me since he's now interested in Lt. Loreile Baskins. So I am going nevertheless."

"It's a damn shame with everyone thinking you and Gibbs were having a thing? Even though you had telling everybody that there was nothing going on." Tim replied with needing to drink more water...

"Exactly! Now can we get back to you. What are you going to be doing when you're able to be home?" she asked...

"I will talk with Director Vance to see if it's possible to be able to work on any of the cases at home while not to be able to be bothered by Special Agent Gibbs. I just can't right now to be seeing his face and can tell he's lying with always with his GOD DAMN SECRETS!" He screamed out with Sloane telling him to calm down.....

"What secrets McGee other than the one about Pedro Hernandez for which the team, Vance and Doctor Mallard knows? I don' t know about anyone else accept for maybe Kasie having worked on the judge's case with finding any prints of on the photo of Hernandez."

"He's always going off on investigations without telling anyone. I can bet that Gibbs had a hand awhile back with killing Xanier when Torres was run down as with Bishop being pushed out of the way." McGee had to say with Sloane having a shocked face.

"How in the hell do you know this Tim?" She responded...

"He told me in confidence coming to my apartment one night while my wife was visiting her mother."

"Do you know what this means Tim that anybody that finds out can press charges against him for murder?" Sloane pointed it out to him.

"I know Jack. And that's why I am talking about his secrets and many more. Just asked Tobias Fornell having been working on the case trying to find the drug king with Gibbs and Vance. And he didn't even say a word to you?"

"Correct." she responded with annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

"I had tried my best to get the information out of him. But every time he ran away from me. This is why he doesn't trust me. He's closed in once again for when I had thought he was coming out of his shell. Like for when he showed up at Kelly's bar to drink with us." Sloan said...

"I agreed. But this is the one of the reasons I will not talk with him nor forgive him right now." Tim will say on the subject with nothing more to say to the woman.

"Tim is there anything else that needs to be said to me?" she looked at him totally spent with the session.

"No Jack I don't. Please go that I can get some rest if that is possible in this hospital?" he mention with placing the blankets up to his shoulders.

"Alright Tim I will go now. If you feel the need to talk again. Call me or the others available as with Doctors Sterling or Grace Confalone." She packed up her briefcase to go home to call her daughter Faith for further details on moving to New York.

She walked out as Tim pulled out his cell phone to call his wife Delilah.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sick of drinking coffee right now after having a pot altogether with Bishop and Nick the only ones left in the house with Kasie and Thomas now gone. One thing for sure Kasie had seen her fill of what her boss looks like under his clothes.

"Stop already Bishop with the coffee I am feeling better now?" he cried out...

When all of a sudden there was a knock on the door to be Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins walking in with wearing her camping clothes for the trip to his cabin for a week.

"I am sorry to be late Bishop I picked up some supplies for the trip." she says with Gibbs waiting to asked the question.

"What's all this Loreile?" he said with asking the importance of the question.

"We are taking a week's vacation to rehab you after the past few days with the shooting. Director Vance is the one to approve the week off. By the way Bishop and Nick. Vance is as well granting the week off for the both of you." she replied...

"Why with no one to work on the cases?" Bishop needed to asked with grave concern.

"Don't worry about it with the cases. He's going to use other second string agents like with Victoria Tyler and Lt. James Brown. So scoot now and I will get the ball rolling." she state with the both of them happy to leave.

"Gibbs have fun with the week's vacation. You're going to be needing it my friend." Bishop moved to her friend to hug him with a strong grip before breaking apart and with Torres to shake his hand.

"I really don't know what is going on but I like it nevertheless." Gibbs responded with a slight smirk on his face.

She came over to him with a smooch to his awaiting lips for which there was passion between the both of them.

"I think that I am going to be enjoying myself with the week Loreile. But the temperatures at this time of the year is going to be in the forties and fifties if best?"

"I know. I have research the area Jethro. And besides this trip is to rehab you with what has been going on with you and between Timothy McGee." she responded...

"I know Loreile. But Tim doesn't wish to understand that I had no choice in the matter." He said with Loreile needing to asked Gibbs to pack upstairs for the trip. "You do it Loreile. I am still a little off balance. Maybe I do need to drink that second pot of coffee?" he commented as she smirk at the idea...

"I will get it for you while you're able to pour while I head upstairs." she says a little nervous with going through his personal belongings.

"The two black suitcases are in the closet." he said wondering if she is going to be noticing the jewelry box asking Torres to place it just before they were going to leave for home. They had a feeling what the jewelry was for in the first place.

Though they had been seeing each other for the better of seven weeks on the sly.

Though everyone knew what had been going on with them.

When she walked upstairs really nervous as hell with going through with this in the first place. She had no idea all this was going to happened with his senior field agent Timothy McGee. However with her surprise on the horizon. She had guess this was the best time at the cabin to tell him the news. She at least she hoped it was going to be good news for him after losing his daughter Kelly.

Walking into his bedroom since they had spent a number of times here making love and other areas of the house. Here they were both at peace and now once again he's caught in between the middle of a big turmoil.

Heading for the closet to find the two suitcases in the back of his closet with it being so neat as always. She had pulled them both out with placing them onto the bed. She than moved over to the dresser when she noticed a gift wrapped box with a red box on with a note saying to open it....

She had no idea what was going on with this box. She goes to pull off the ribbon placing it onto the bed with opening it with a green emerald diamond ring saying "WILL YOU MARRY ME, LORIELE.....Jethro.

"OMG! She had never been so floored with this marriage proposal in her entire life. She ran down the steps as fast as she could with Gibbs sitting on the couch with his coffee and music is being played...."Jesus Jethro the ring so beautiful?' she said with sitting down next to him and before she knew it. The both of them were enthralled with the sexual act on the couch and at this moment nether one of them cared at all...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Bethesda Hospital

Doctor Anthony Sterling arrived at the hospital to speak with Senior field agent Timothy McGee. He's taking over the position for Doctor Jacqueline Sloane to leave in two weeks.

He had advised his doctors that he was going to be speaking with the agent. He had lightly tapped on the door after McGee had woke from a two hour nap. He walked in with have the patient sitting up with his leg wrapped up and with his right arm.

"I am Doctor Anthony Sterling here to speak with you about what happened yesterday." he said with placing his black briefcase on the table for now along with removing a pad and a pen to write down his notes.

"Doctor thank you for coming. This morning I had spoken with Sloane before she leaves. What would you like to know?" he said calmly.

I know some of it with reading it in a file given to me by Director Leon Vance. Why do you think that Special Agent Gibbs did it on purpose with shooting you twice?" this question was hard to answer at first.

"Look I have never liked the fact that Gibbs had to shoot me with taking me down before the plane blew. I had thought that we were friends and my boss? Now I should of known that any employee should never get close to any boss on the job?" he commented with anger showing in his demeanor.

"Are you scared of something Tim and why don't you tell him that you're going to forgive him?" he cried out to his patient.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor I can't right now with forgiving anyone let alone Gibbs or even god. I have lost something deep inside me and I will be needing to find it again." he said with sorrow with his tone and demeanor.

"Have you told this to your wife before I go?" Doctor Sterling need to say to his patient before heading back to NCIS to write up a report. Maybe Doctor Cafalone might have some luck with breaking through to him. He's really down and out at this point. And time is the thing he's going to be needing right now to heal.

"No I haven't doctor. I suggest that you don't say a word to her?" he was harsh about it nevertheless.

Doctor Anthony Sterling had gotten up with closing up his briefcase. "Another time Senior Field Agent McGee. Take care of yourself for whatever it's worth." he said with opening the door with getting out of the hospital.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

NAVAL YARDS

There was another matter going on with Director Leon Vance for when it comes to contracted killers. Months ago Special Agent Gibbs and a D.O.D. agent named Madeline Anderson was involved in locating a Russian long range sniper named Alexi Gorbin. They were able to locate him at the Marriott hotel not too far from his house in Alexandria during a snowstorm.

As it had turned out he was taken out in one of the suites while entertaining a local woman visiting. The Russian Embassy had been informed in order to locate in Russia the next of kin to be Alexandria Duba Gorbin daughter a part of a fraction group and long range sniper.

When she had received the Intel that her father was killed by Special Agent Gibbs. She had promised herself that she will revenge her father's death with going after this Gibbs in the United States.

And now the Intel community had received word sending it to Director Leon Vance about this fact that there was a possible chance that Gibbs is going to be targeted with this woman no doubt will be heading for Gibbs cabin.

He had tried twice to call him on his cell phone since he might of been on the road with Lt. Baskins to his cabin and no doubt will be dark when they get there......

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Gibbs and Loreile after having an intense session of sex to be bold on the part of the both of them. They had rested only a few moments with getting started on the road with Gibbs to be driving for an hour and thirty minutes with Loreile to be taking over the rest of the drive to let him rest.

By the time they will reach his cabin. It was going to be dark with making only one stop at a rest stop to buy drinks or to head for the bathroom.

Gibbs needed to wake his future wife up after falling asleep deeply.. He had given her a kiss to her cheek softly so not to scare the woman.

She needed to get out of the truck needing to run to the bathroom. As of yet she hasn't told him the good news and doesn't want to spoil his mood at this time. Even though he's still worried about his friend Tim and his altitude.

After getting the gas drinks and snacks. Loreile was going to be taking over the driving. With Gibbs moving to the other side of truck.

Pulling out with the map in front of her in case she gets lost. She can always wake Gibbs to get back on track.

MEANWHILE.....

Alexandria and her friend Malcolm age 32 from Russia living near the Kremlin and the underground working for a new freedom fighter group. She had asked her friend to come with her to the United States able to survive in the wilderness with all of the training they had over the years.

They were able to purchase explosives from a contractor with the right price and money with keep his mouth shut in the process. Along with a number of traps to be placed some three miles of Leroy Jethro Gibbs cabin knowing that he was going to be coming to his cabin. Hopefully the both of them will be able to take him out with the rifle, traps or mines covered over by the explosives.

It was already dark using their special goggles working with the last of the explosives having to be awfully careful for where they step back tracking to head for their campsite.

They even placed two electronic bugs inside his cabin for where he will never noticed the two while he talking or any other activities. This way they will have the upper hand on this man altogether.....

There camp was past the five mile mark southeast of his cabin.

SOMETIME LATER WITH DARK HAVING ASCENDED .....

Loreile having found the correct road leading to the cabin. She parked with having to go over a slight bump to wake him altogether.

"Jesus Loreile, you could of warned me at least?" he woke with his right knee hitting something to have him rubbing it.

"Hey!" she snapped at him.."I didn't know there was that type of a bump?" she commented with parking the jeep into place with the brakes. While he had gotten out with his flashlight from his jacket pocket in order to see.

His knee was still throbbing with having a slight limp. She was really sorry for having to hurt the NCIS agent and finance and mother of her child.

She had pulled out her flashlight as well with moving their things from the back of the truck in order to place inside the cabin with the temperatures having dropped to the low forties. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was going to start a fire inside to warm up the cabin with getting rid of the chill.

Waiting a few moments for his right knee to settle down. Gibbs will be able to bring in the pile of wood to light up the fireplace and warm up the insides of the cabin.

Loreile was able to hear the crickets and other animal noises no doubt like some type of Wolf, deer or even a owl. But he said that Wolves have never come this close to the cabin."We don't have to worry about it Loreile?" he commented feeling better now the limp now gone. He was able to start up the fire place. While brought in their belongings. Along with any type of weapons.

"Jethro are there enough steaks to cook this evening?" she seem to be telling him that she was hungry again.

"Of course Loreile there is plenty in the freezer. Would you like to cook them while I watch?" he smirk with making her nervous all of a sudden with his sexual charm heating up!


	6. Chapter 6

"Na! You will Jethro while I remove our guns and place them into a secure area." Loreile had to say along with being picked up by the bugs.

Alexandria had heard this with smiling at her friend Malcolm. "This is going to be interesting to be going after this Gibbs?" she cried out having her Scotch inside the makeshift tent beyond the perimeter of the minds and explosives.

Malcolm was getting set outside to be on guard for the next six hours while Alexandria will sleep. He's going to be listening to the conversations of Gibbs and the woman he had brought with him. Currently they don't know her since they need to send a message to the Russian Embassy to find out.

"Wake me when your shift is over my friend?" she said with a tone that he knew very well having been around her for awhile.

"Certainly." speaking in Russian instead of the English language.

Meanwhile Leroy Jethro Gibbs had the fireplace crackling away and having removed the two steaks and other essentials for their dinner. She was able to remove all of the weapons with placing them into strategic areas of the cabin....

So far she was loving this with coming up here with the man she loves. Even though he's been dealing with his own fears for when it comes to shooting his best friend and senior field agent Timothy McGee.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Bethesda Hospital

Once again Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee is going to be bother with the third therapist of the day with Doctor Grace Confalone.

He had been resting after having dinner. Even though it wasn't much of one with the chicken slightly over cooked, the roasted potatoes with no seasoning as with the string beans. At least it was better than nothing at all. He had finished up with his coffee and juice when his visitor knocked on the door.

"Can I come in Tim?" she asked with McGee noticing that her hair was in braids must be a first for her. Otherwise she came in with her brown briefcase.

She pulled up a chair in order to get closer to her patient. Though she had been in contact with Sloane and Doctor Sterling.

"How was dinner?" she asked ....

"Horrible as usual Doctor Grace. I assume you're here to talk with me about what happened at the airport with Gibbs?" he said with sarcasm with his tone.

"Now what do you think big boy? Please explain to me as to why you're mad at Gibbs?" she asked calmly before she starts to fight him back.

"Yes, I am mad at Gibbs for having to shoot me twice along with a warning shot. My communications earpiece had broken down and I didn't know the plane was going to explode?" he exclaimed...

"From what I understand was the fact that he had no choice in the matter Tim. I understand you don't wish to forgive him?"

"NOT A CHANCE!" He cried out with his response....

"Okay McGee try to calm down. I know this is not an easy thing for the both of you to handle. Listen Gibbs had been through a great deal over the years. I don't know if you knew this in regard to shooting Pedro Hernandez that he wanted to turn himself in after 30 plus years?" she says to him..

"I didn't know this. All I did know was the fact that he had confronted him in the elevator as to what was going on with the judge having to be blackmailing him. He was using it against him. Any way he told us afterwards having to be angry to never follow him again."

"Do you blame him? He's been under so much pressure during the past few years with Director Vance to have him retired."

"That's his business Doctor. I have to worry about myself now after my friend and boss shot me twice without blinking an eye with his evil eyes firing at me."

"Tell me something prior to this happening what had gotten the two of you closer?" she needed to asked with the importance of the question.

"A number of things. But I will have to say it had to be with Gibbs for those two months in Paraguay. Along with other situations with the different cases we had been working on. Another was for when Joseph Smiths with the Arizona and Gibbs opening up to me at his house about his experience."

"And now this is all gone out the window with the shooting?" Doctor Confalone said strongly.

Tim shifted in his bed with his leg uncomfortable as with his right shoulder. "Yes it has doctor and right now Gibbs needs to come clean to me with making a whole heart apology or else working with him again is going to be very difficult!" he cried out loud...

"And if he doesn't make that apology? Does this mean Tim that you're going to give up your position at NCIS for almost 18 and a half years?" she responded ...

"Damn straight doctor. I can always work in another section of NCIS away from Gibbs. I have been thinking about it for awhile now. Or even go back to my writing and work at home. While Delilah can do the same with her work as well. These are just a few ideas Doctor Grace." he said with slight anger from his gut like Gibbs has done all of the time....

"Is there anything else Tim that you need to say to Gibbs if he was here?" she said with Tim's expression.

"I don't have anything else to say to him. All I want now is to be left alone now after all day with three therapists driving me crazy?" he cried with out with his other hand hitting the side of the bed.

"Very well Tim I will leave you alone and recommend to Director Leon Vance that you're going to be needing additional help. And this will mean to you that you're not going to be going back to work for awhile. So think about in regard in what was said tonight to me?" she was serious with the response. She packed up and left disgusted.

Since she had left his room. He was feeling worse off with blowing off the steam deep inside him. "Jesus Gibbs is like a father to him for god sake! He was going to try and sleep but he knows that it was going to be hard while he's at his cabin with his future wife number Five or is it Six? he doesn't remember any more. I can't blame him after he had told me that he was lonely most times now of days.

Laying back down on his bed with turning off the TV with closing his eyes.....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next day....

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Loreile after he was able to make a huge breakfast after the night they had making love to each other with Loreile teaching him things that he had never knew before. Actually he didn't know on whether he was able to do the positions that she had mention at 69 years old. His brain was still screaming after the night they had together.

And now they were on the hunt for anything later for lunch or dinner. The temperatures were in the upper fifties not bad at all even for jumping into the lake behind his cabin. This place was extremely amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

Neither one of them didn't talk all that much after the night they had together inside the cabin. Gibbs kept moving past the four mile mark finding nothing but birds. Not even a deer, or rabbit to be seen. And for which was very strange...

Loriele had asked Gibbs on whether they could stop for a moment. When they heard a noise as if someone was walking. As it had turned out to be a woman with a rifle with a small rabbit carrying around her belt. She was blonde in her thirties.

She stopped to see them with the both of them standing for a moment. "I am sorry I seem to be lost." she commented. "My name is Alexandria. Can you tell me on how to get back to the ranger station?" she asked saying that she was five plus miles off the grid.

"Sure. Just follow this trail and you will be able to reach the ranger station." Jethro said even though Loreile had a bad feeling about it at this time.

Turning his back on the woman. Loreile turned slightly to see......"WATCH OUT JETHRO!" She screamed out as the time was going to slow with the moment as Alexandria fired her rifle at Gibbs hitting him in his back as he screams out falling to the cold ground...

Loreile fired quickly three times hitting the woman into the head, and chest with the blonde woman falling. However there was someone else running after them as she fires again having no idea what the hell was going on. She hit him twice with the rapid firing hitting his face and chest while dropping to the ground.

She was a wreck with needing to call for help with 911 and a helicopter to get Jethro to a hospital.

She ran to him to check his back for where the bullet hit down below his spinal chord. "OMG! Please don't die on me?" she cried out with dialing the 911 number.

"911 how can I help you?" the woman on the phone asking...

"This is Loreile Baskins of the Naval Yards, Washington, D.C. I am at the following coordinates." she gave them to the woman over the phone. "An NCIS Special Agent Gibbs of the Naval Yards on vacation was shot in a back by a sniper. We need medical help with the bullet lodge down below his spine."

"Hold on Ma'am I am contacting the local airfield with the helicopter service to take off since there is a team of technicians working on duty with medical training. I understand ten minutes." she said..."They will be here in ten minutes along with the local state troopers and rangers."

"You're going to be needing a coroner to pick up the two bodies both snipers I believe from Russia?" Loriele says.

"I understand, I will stay on line while you tell me on whether you're able to check his vitals if possible?" she replied with the direct orders...

Checking his breathing it was slowed as with his hear rate along with the bleeding stopped with Loreile having placed her shirt ripping it into pieces to stop the flow. She was able to tell her this for what ever the reason?

Meanwhile the helicopter was on it's way as with the state troopers, coroner needing to be sending the both bodies to NCIS autopsy department, Naval Yards.

Loreile needed to call Vance letting him know what the hell is going on while waiting. She looked down at Jethro with his face so pale at the moment. Bringing up the number onto his screen. She had no idea that Vance will be visiting Timothy McGee in the hospital and no doubt will be crossing paths......

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Vance had been talking to Tim for the better of an hour about feelings including what he plans to be doing when Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't make that apology to him.

He was just getting ready to leave when his cell phone had gone off showing Loreile 's name on the screen.

"Loreile how is it going with the camping?" he asked calmly with the question.

"Leon there has been a shooting up here. A Russian female sniper and her associate tried killing Jethro and got him into his lower spine." she says quickly.

"Calm down already Loreile did you take them out?" he asked ....

"I did with the both of them while I was calling for a helicopter, state troopers and a coroner. It's going to be in a few minutes Leon."

"Which hospital do you think they will be taking Gibbs?" he responded...

"I am going to request that they take him to Bethesda hospital."

"If this is the case Loreile I will advised Doctor Cyril Taft of the situation once again. I just can't believe this is happening? I am here with McGee for almost an hour talking."

"How's he doing Leon?" she needed to know for the sake of her future husband.

"Much better. Call me when you're close to the hospital. I will call all of the others with the news."

"Thanks. I see them now coming into the area Leon. Talk to you later."

It was getting about starting to get dark with the helicopter had on the landing lights both underneath and above order to see...

Taking it's time to find the perfect spot to land. Loreile had moved out of the way as with the state troopers having arrived. She had quickly spoke with them giving them the jest of what happened with the shooting of her future husband.

She had waited with the blades having to stop running. Both of the technicians came out carrying the medical equipment along with a stretcher. She is going to be going along giving some of his medical file once they land on the rooftop of Bethesda, hospital.

She had told the pilot for where they need to take the patient with his doctors waiting for him at the hospital.

They were able to set up an IV with his forearm with a number of essentials to be pumped into his blood stream. They needed to turn the patient onto his side in order to apply the pressure bandage in order to stop the bleeding.

Placing the electrodes onto his chest in case of trouble with his heart rate. And including his blood pressure having to be 100 over 56 for now. They needed to take off with Gibbs strapped in as with Loreile coming along. Her heart was racing and up into her throat for the moment closing her eyes with the pilot taking off....

Doctor Cyril Taft having to be in his office at the time getting ready to go home. When he had received the bad news about Leroy Jethro Gibbs being shot five miles from his house. He had sent a text to his wife Catherine about the emergency waiting to head for the operating room. Doctor Stanley Gilbert will be assisting with probably to be using the laser for special patients....

Placing on his white lab coat with taking the elevator up to the eight floor. He was worried with hearing that Gibbs was shot in his back. Where? the tests will show it as with the main x-ray for when they are ready to work with the laser and the patient.

The operating room had received word that the helicopter has landed and that the patient will be arriving within the next few moments. Meanwhile Loreile headed for the waiting room with everybody was waiting for her with Vance having called the following....TIM, DELIALH, BISHOP, TORRES, BREENA, KASIE, THOMAS, PALMER, VANCE.

She walked in to be totally emotionally when she saw them........

She began to cry with Leon Vance her friend from way back landed into his embraced angry at herself now for letting this to happened.

"Don't worry about anything Loreile? Doctor Taft and Doctor Gilbert are the best for when it comes to their jobs with this hospital." he said with her calming down to have everyone greet her.

"What exactly happened Loreile?" Vance had to know for sure.

"Jesus we went out hunting early after Gibbs made breakfast for the both of us. Afterwards we weren't able to find a thing accept the birds and flies. Otherwise we reached the five mile mark when all of a sudden this blonde woman carrying her rifle and on her hip a rabbit that she had skinned already. She was asking for directions having to be lost. Gibbs gave her the right coordinates to the ranger station. She started to move off with Jethro turning his back."

"What happened next Loreile?" Vance responded with the question...

"This is when she fired a shot into Jethro's back. I fired back quickly with my reflexes hitting her three times into her body. While another assuming it was her associate needing to kill me as his target. He didn't get a shot off since I was quicker killing him right between his damn eyes." She was angry as hell.....


	8. Chapter 8

"I just can't believe this Leon to have this happened now when Jethro is happy. I blame all this on Sloane and God Damn Merriwhether!" she cried out with Vance continuing to hold her.

"Do you know what you need Loreile is a good hot cup of coffee and something to eat?" Bishop said with her face still covered in bruises.

"It sounds nice Bishop. Thank you so much for the offer. Do you mind if I go with you? I can't be sitting here waiting knowing that it was going to take hours with the surgery?" she said with Bishop taking her hand while looking over at Nick on whether he wanted anything as well.

"Coffee will do Elle." he says with a half crooked smile directed back at her.

They walked out of the waiting room.....

INSIDE THE OPERATING ROOM...

Doctors Taft and Gilbert had been looking over at the x-rays thinking about the best options to work with and they had come up with the laser.

The tests had shown that once again that Leroy Jethro Gibbs has avoided the worse with the bullet missing the main area of the vertebrae. No real damage had been done with Gibbs having been placed on his stomach in order for the doctors to begin their work with the laser with each doctor taking turns.

The hospital had purchase this special laser from two different hospitals in Ct. and Orlando, Florida costing $20 millions dollars. It was developed by Doctors Gilbert Rolaids and Angela Robertson.

Doctor Taft looked up into the gallery to see a number of doctors and first and second year residents going to be trained with watching the two doctors working the laser on a patient that is an NCIS agent for the past 30 plus years.

The entire staff had been briefed with all technicians and nursing staff were ready to be keeping a close eye on his blood pressure, heart rate and oxygen levels in case of any changes.

Bringing over the laser with the power built up on level one to start with as Taft will begin with directing the laser to the location of the bullet fragment broken into three pieces. He was going to be starting with the first piece with sending the blue laser into his wound area as everyone was able to see the computer screen for where it's located...

"The laser is at the lowest setting. I will be turning it up to the second level." Taft said with the second blue laser headed for the first fragment burning it up completely before heading for the second. Leaving it up to Doctor Gilbert to continued on asking for the updates with the vitals.

One of the nurses having to be the supervisory nurse gave the blood pressure stayed the same as with the heart rate and oxygen levels.

There was a number chatter going on up above with three of the residents asking questions to the main CEO Doctor James Morgan giving the answers the best he could while watching on....

"I will be turning it up another notch." Doctor Gilbert needed to say with the situation. As the laser bolt came out more powerful hitting the second fragment burning it up completely without causing any further damage. 

There was clapping from the gallery. Though Doctor Cyril Taft took over once again with keeping the laser levels the same as he pressed the button. While looking at the computer screen. Two more times and it was over with Taft breathing much better that his friend was going to be alright.

The technician had taken away the laser turning it off to be placed in the corner. While the anesthesiologist checked Gibbs breathing to be normal with removing his mask.

Doctor Gilbert finished up with place a pressure bandage on the wound. While they will be getting the patient ready to be ready to be moved to the recovery room and then ICU.

But for Taft, he was going to speak with Loreile and the rest of his family for NCIS. Removing his dirty blue gown into the recycle bin along with his gloves, cap with leaving the mask on.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Everyone was waiting with Loreile and Bishop having come back from the Cafe picking up a sandwich for Nick along with coffee.

Loreile was sitting finally with Doctor Cyril Taft walked in to give everyone the good news on Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "He's going to be fine everyone. But he's going to be staying in ICU for at least a week. We need to be sure that his spine won't cause him any extreme pain after burning out the bullet fragments in a small pouch of his vertebrae. Otherwise he's going to be in ICU within the hour." he said with wiping off his glasses with a tissue that was in his jacket."

"This is good news Doc!" Nick had to say on the subject. "How will the visiting be going with seeing Gibbs?"

"Okay! This is how it's going to be working everyone. It's going to be Loreile and Tim, while the next group will be Nick and Bishop with the rest afterwards. I do hope you're able to understand the orders I have given to you?"

There was a series of agreements with everyone having to shake their heads...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt like he was in the white tunnel once again. However this time there wasn't anyone around. Not even Shannon, Kelly or Mike Franks. He heard voices calling out to him as if it was Loreile and of all people Timothy McGee. But it wasn't possible with McGee having to be in the hospital as well....

Loreile and Tim had been calling to Gibbs waking him up as per orders by Taft now on break.

He had been placed on his back since his spine didn't display any issues with the laser.

Moments later he began to open his crystal blue eyes trying to figure out just where he was located. Trying to focus on the woman to be Loreile his future wife and McGee sitting in a wheelchair.

"Welcome back boss!" Tim said with a wide smile. Even though deep down he needed to get everything off his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

With his voice low along with his throat dry. Gibbs needed to talk to his senior field agent since he's been acting like a total jerk of late. Trying to move a little figuring that there was going to be pain with the spine. However there was none at all....

"Tim I need to make the apology for behaving so stupid for when it comes to feelings of the heart. I hated the fact that I didn't talk to you soon about what had happened with the shooting. I had no choice in the matter but to shoot you in the arm and leg. In order to stop you with reaching the plane before it blows." he will say filled with tears falling from his eyes...

"Look boss I understand completely. It had taken me three therapists in regard to talking about my feelings and why I didn't want to forgive you at that time. I was so mixed up and still am Gibbs. I still need to talk further about it as to why for the most part." Tim felt uncomfortable but at least he was talking....

Gibbs grabbed Tim's hand for emotional support. "I hated myself for what I had done with getting drunk both at the bar and the basement. I had done things that I hate the most with showing my vulnerable side to the team. Especially to Bishop, Nick, Kasie and most of all her friend Thomas. I have never felt good in the morning for when I over do it with the drinking to hide my pain." he cried out.

"We all had days like that Gibbs. And believe me I hated myself for having those days and feeling so much worse." Tim needed to say...

"I will agree with you." Tim quipped with his words as his heart was racing slightly talking to his boss. Back to the therapists I still need to talk with them and no doubt you will be needing to as well with Doctor Sterling or Confalone. I would hate to think that Jack Sloane wants nothing to do with us any longer. Since she is moving to New York with her daughter and the man she hates the most her daughter's father."

"Did she tell everyone this Tim?" Gibbs asked with grave concern with his demeanor. Since there was a time he wanted to kill the man. Even though Sloane had stopped him having found out his name to be Robert Cobbler.

"She did. All but yourself Gibbs. I had a feeling that you two had a falling out in regard to this man a year ago?" Tim makes mention.

"Listen I know this crazy of me to be asking you this. We need to be keeping this to yourself without mentioning any of this to anyone?" Gibbs begged with that certain tone of his voice and that famous stare.

"What is it you want me to do?" he asked looking around for anyone to be coming into the room.

"I need for you to find out exactly his address and than come back and tell me. I will than be thinking of options on how to take out the man without Sloane finding out the truth."

"I will see what I can do Gibbs. But for now I will let you talk with your future wife."

"Thanks. I still will need to talk when we get the time Tim. Understand?" Gibbs says with trying to move slightly in his bed.

"Understood." Tim replied with moving his wheel chair in order to leave after shaking his hand.

Tim arrived back to the waiting area to let Loreile know that he was done talking. 

"How is he, Tim?" she asked with grave concern.

"Reserved mostly. Otherwise we were able to talk and discuss most of our feelings. We still have things that needs to be worked out for the most part." he said...

"I will see him now. Everyone I won't be staying long?" she replied with Vance to say the following...

"Don't worry about it Loreile. We will be going home to let Gibbs rest for now." he made the point with everyone now awake. Especially with Nick and Bishop needing to continue on to talk about their now found relationship.

Loreile walked out of the waiting room anxious to be talking with her future husband and seven weeks pregnant. She had been afraid to say something to him in order to ruin their future as husband and wife.

Reaching the private room. She knocked before walking in with the lights down low. "Jethro are you awake?" having to be a stupid question to be asking.

"Nah! I am awake waiting for my beautiful future wife to show up?" he commented to have the both of them chuckling...

"Really! I could kill you sometimes Jethro?" she played with him ....."I am just glad that damn laser was able to work on you after getting the news from Taft that it was successful. And besides how did it go between you and Tim?"

"There seems to be something else that is on his mind after he forgiven me and vice versa?" Gibbs said to his wife thinking that something doesn't seem right between the both of them. Though she has only known Gibbs a short time as compared to Timothy McGee. She was going to need to find out the truth.

"If this is the case Jethro. Maybe he needs to be talking to one of three therapists and including yourself?" she said with him giving her a look that she knew well....

"I know Loreile and why I plan to speak with Doctor Anthony Sterling instead of Sloane or Doctor Confalone?" Gibbs responded with trying to grab his remote with needing to raise his bed...


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs had been slightly off center talking to his future wife. However there has been a great deal of damage having been done between the both of them. She doesn't even though on whether it was going to be possible for them to actually work together as co-workers.

Looking at her husband pushing back his silver hair back. He differently needed an haircut with his friend Ray. Though he's been spending a great deal at Camp Pendleton visiting his son for which Gibbs had helped changed his son's mind to stay in the marines.

"What?" he had felt guilty for some reason as Loreile told him to calm down already. "What are you trying to be doing with your altitude?" Gibbs was livid with his blood Pressure was going to skyrocket.

"I don't know what the hell is going on Jethro?" she cried out with standing up..."I need to leave to let you wallow in your own sorrows. I am not at fault for your own god damn problems?" she state with flying her hands all around. "I really don't need this right now Gibbs. I am going to my quarters to rest. I suggest you call your therapist to talk."

"Wait! I am sorry to be this way. But the situation with Tim really has me bothered along with my own self." he said with Loriele to leave his room heading for the waiting room to see if anyone was around. She really was upset and needed to talk to someone.....

There wasn't anyone around. So she headed for the quarters to call her sister Elizabeth having to be two years older than her. Usually her sister will be up watching tv, writing or on the computer for which she can WEBCAM with her.

Once she had gotten inside she locked the door not wishing to be bothered at this particular time. Did she make the mistake by saying yes to his marriage proposal? Maybe she should scare him a little by telling him to shape up or she was going to turn in the ring back to him to be really a shock to him.

Taking out her cell phone in order to call her sister to try it this way......

"Jesus oh' mighty! What's wrong sister?" Elizabeth had to say over the phone.

"I needed to talk with someone with Jethro having been shot since we were on vacation at his cabin. Some blonde woman a Russian sniper came after Jethro when we were hunting for something to eat for dinner. She asked for directions claiming to be lost. However as it turned out she shot Jethro in the back and I was able to take her out and her associate. Jethro is now in Bethesda hospital after being operated with Doctor Taft and another specialist using a laser."

"How is he now Loreile?" Elizabeth needed to asked...

"Recovering. However I walked out on him angry for another matter involving his Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee."

"Does this has anything to do with the news report at the airport about a plane blowing up and that an agent from NCIS was shot twice in the arm and leg?" she asked...

"Jethro shot him in order to stop him from getting closer to the plane. However his communications device wasn't working and Jethro had no choice to shoot him twice." she responded with anger with her demeanor.

"And now both agents are angry at each other in spite the fact that McGee had spoken to three therapists about the way he feels and now Jethro is going to be doing the same."

"Tell me something Loreile do you love Gibbs?" she said harshly to her over the phone.

"What the hell does this mean Elizabeth?" She lashed out at her...

"Exactly that Loreile. Either you love him or just give him back his ring and continue on with your life working at the safe house like the past five years."

"I don't know how to answer the question at this point. I do know that I am angry as with everyone else. And I was the one person had killed those two bastards?"

"Well I have nothing else to say on the subject Loreile. You've been hurt too much over the years." she hung up the phone on her making the situation even worse and she had a job to get back to now that this little vacation is over. She had been asked to head for California for a conference for the Evergreen safe house for the next two weeks. This way she is going to be staying away from Gibbs and his deadly emotions along with McGee.


	11. Chapter 11

24 hours later............

Loreile was on a plane to California heading for the Los Angelo's Naval building and hotel for the next two weeks. While her friend and boss Jack Aker was able to put everything together quickly. She had written for Special Agent Gibbs having been given to Doctor Cyril Taft big enough to hold a engagement ring. Doctor Cyril didn't like the idea of being put into condition.

Gibbs had been told that she was now heading for California working for the Evergreen safe house. Meanwhile he was still in the hospital with the doctors still needed him to stay. As compared to Timothy McGee working either at home or at the Naval Yards.

Sitting at his desk at work with Bishop and Torres were out in the field working on two different cases. He had been thinking about the situation with Gibbs asking to help him out with getting rid of someone that happens to be Jack Sloane rapist 30 plus years ago in regard to having a daughter name Faith. Sloane had another one week and a few days left as she had been cleaning out her office and with getting rid of the Elephant on the wall given to her by Gibbs.

There friendship had ended with nothing left to talk about.....

Loreile having to be pregnant by Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't know what to do with the baby. Either to kept it or give it up for adoption. Right now she was hurting a great deal and she didn't wish to discuss Gibbs and his arrogant demeanor. Especially for when it comes to McGee and his other views.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

NCIS Naval Yards

Timothy McGee arriving back to work after working in the field with Bishop and Torres needing to find a killer of a local Marine security officer for the yards. His body had been found from his associates down by the lake of all places with his body in the water faced down with two shots to the back.

Neither of them had any idea as to who would do this to him. Even though their had been rumors that he's been heavy in gambling at the local casino. McGee had asked Bishop and Torres to check it out with going back to the office to check on Doctor Palmer to be doing the autopsy once the body arrives and is released to him.

Limping slightly with his cane today with the weather having to be bothering him. Doctor Palmer had asked on whether he was okay....

"Pain mostly Jimmy. The doctors had said that this was going to happened with this type of weather. Once I get back upstairs I will be able to sit down and relax with taking the pain medication. When you know anything with the body of Marine security guard Angus Wilkes please let me know. But in the meantime I have an appointment at two p.m. with Jack Sloane to talk further before she leaves..."

"Good luck Tim! I heard she's not in the best of moods these days?" Palmer needed to say.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Dominick's Bakery Ten blocks away from the Naval Yards

This bakery had been suspected for a number of months for having a local small gambling hall in the basement with a secret door for those able to get in with a code.

Bishop and Torres really haven't talk all that much with Gibbs still in the hospital. Even though McGee had been in charge. The both of them checking out the bakery on whether they were able to notice any Marine or Naval officers going inside the back entrance of the bakery trying to find out on how to get inside...

"You know what Elle? We can come back in a little while. Remember we can always get uniforms to wear and walk in with showing the money in our hands as part of the ploy. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea Nick. But since McGee is now in charge. We will be needing to run it by him?" Elle said to Nick with his idea.

"Okay. I will call him while you still continued to keep an eye out on the back?' he ordered with Bishop giving him her usual expression.

Calling the number of McGee main terminal phone. He had no idea on whether he was at his desk. When he had been there since getting back from talking with Palmer and Doctor Mallard. McGee answered his phone.

"McGee it's Nick. We have been keeping an eye out on the bakery. It seems that a number of uniform officers having been entering into the back door. We were wondering on whether it's a good idea to dress as an officers with those uniforms found down in inventory?"

"Do it Nick and what ever you do as with Bishop to be extremely careful with who you speak to inside the casino?" Tim said know really knowing on whether he was making the right decision?

"Understood!" Nick said with telling Bishop the good news. They needed quickly to head back to the inventory section downstairs to sign out what ever uniforms are able to fit them for the undercover operation.

There was no one around at the time. While Bishop checking the computer terminal for where the three large boxes are located. "On, wow! Nick I found it. They are in section E four." she said with Nick having to be walking over to section E finding the three large boxes with Nick asking Bishop for her help with getting them down and opening the three boxes thrilled.......


	12. Chapter 12

Finding the right uniforms with Nick to be a First class Marine Luiz Gomez, while Eliza Bishop to be Naval gunnery officer with their uniforms were fitting jus perfect for the both of them. Signing the log with placing it back into place.

They needed to provide some type of a plan with the proper I.D. that Kasie will be able to put together. They had called her in the lab in order for her special software to come up with the perfect I.D.s for the both of them. She was sitting in her office waiting for them to arrive.

"Jesus! You two took enough time getting ready. I was able to come up with the perfect I.D.s." She had gotten up from her chair picking them up from the desk. She handed them into Nick's hand to be really surprised on just how real they were looking.

"Kasie this is remarkable! Thank you for helping is out?" Elle had to say to the woman having taken over for Abby. She was still living in New York with her Husband John a police detective for the Madison Square Garden area.

"You're welcome. However there is something else you should be aware of." She handed them two envelopes filled with each $100,000 for the OP. 

"How much is in here Kasie?" Bishop commented..

"$100,000 in each envelope. Be wise with your gambling. Any winnings we need to be keeping track on what might be on that money?" she said wisely. "Make sure to try and stay in contact with NCIS?" she responded....

"Sure enough Kasie." Nick said with fixing the collar one last time and with the Earbud in place as well.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Doctor Kensington had been asked by Doctor Taft to speak with Special Agent Gibbs since neither Doctors Sterling and Confalone were available this evening until the morning.

Kensington age 53 years of age has been a secondary therapist for the Bethesda hospital to take on the overlook of patients for Doctor Grace Confalone.

Having read some of his profile and medical history having to carried it with him to Gibbs private room. He knocked on the door with Gibbs sitting up watching the TV with nothing else to do.

He walked in..."Special Agent Gibbs I am Doctor Kensington a therapist asked to speak with you about your experience at the airport?" he says with placing the medical/profile onto the table in front of him.

"Okay. What is it you wish to know doctor?" he felt a little strange speaking to someone that he doesn't even know.

"I was able to read a little about your history with NCIS. Why on earth would you shoot your own agent at that airport?" he directed the question to Gibbs raising his bed higher with the remote..

"I was forced with no choice with McGee communications had gone out and we weren't able to contact him about the bomb on board the plane. So I had to find a way to stop him with giving him a warning shot first before hitting him in the arm and than leg. I really felt bad having to have done this with Tim having negative feelings against me after such a long time."

"And you think that the chemistry of your team will change for the better worse with this latest incident?" a good question to be asked...

"This all depends on Tim on whether or not he's able to forgive me with understanding on what had happened in the first place?" Gibbs needed to say. "And besides it's going to take time for everyone involved as well on whether the team is able to ever trust me again."

"Do you think they will Special Agent Gibbs?"

"I have no idea Doctor. Time is the key issue for everyone involved with the operation. Especially when it was only to be a two man operation. However the team had to be included after three months. Everyone knew something was up everytime I came up with an excuse for why I was acting strangely." Gibbs responded.....

"And what was that excused of yours?" Doctor Kensington asked finding this little chat to be extremely interesting.

"Sturgeon fishing." Gibbs said with an expression that had the doctor to laugh.

"I just don't believe it Special Agent Gibbs? did anyone believed it at the time?" he needed to know with the importance.

"Nope! Doctor Jacqueline Sloane thought I was a horrible liar. She had continued to push it during the next three months. Our so called relationship I had though I was beginning to let go of my past and work with her. However it didn't work out, and I was introduce to someone else that I had chemistry with having to be more like myself during the past few months and I had fallen in love with her and we are now engaged."

"Amazing Special Agent Gibbs. Now tell me what did she think of what happened at the airport with your agent Timothy McGee?" he responded with this question even though he had no idea for where it was going to lead..."

"She had thought that I had done the right thing once we found out we weren't able to contact McGee about the bomb." Gibbs says with needing to take a sip of the cold water from the pitcher.

"Going back to this Jacqueline Sloane. Have you spoken with her recently?"

"I did doctor. I was at Kelly's bar drunk as hell and I had my say with the woman to finally end it with her even as an associate."


	13. Chapter 13

"Tell me agent Gibbs did you have any feelings for the woman at all to make her think otherwise?" he asked...

"I did. But I was always afraid to act on them Doctor. Especially for when it comes to my track record with the ladies over the years. And I wasn't about to get hurt again with Sloane." Gibbs said with his heart in pain for when it comes to his inner feelings.

"That's too bad Gibbs! However yet you were able to open your heart to Lt. Loreile Baskins and fall for her any ways?" he mentions to the 69 year old agent.

"I did and I still can't believe it nevertheless. Hopefully I will be able to stay happy for the rest of my life and combined it with my work for NCIS until I decide to retire." sounding mellow slightly with the retirement issue.

"I know it's a hard question to asked but do you have any idea on when you're going to retired?" he looked at Gibbs expression of not really knowing the answer.

"At this point when I had spoken with Doctor Confalone a few years back. I wasn't ready to retired. Though Director Leon Vance had been pushing the issue every time he gets a chance for the most part." he said period.....

"Did he bring up an option Agent Gibbs on whether you're able to stay like working at the Academy or the gun range as a teacher?" he brought this us whether or not he's able to listen...

Moving a little in his bed..."He had brought it up with a chance to work once in a while the OFF THE BOOKS OPERATION?" 

"I don't understand please explain?" he shifted in his chair writing OFF THE BOOKS on the pad.

"UNOFFICIAL DOCTOR! I have worked these kind of operations in the past and all of the time involving the Cartel." he says to have the doctor interested." And believe me in each case I had wound up on the wrong side in the hospital with having been caught in the middle."

"Have you discuss this with Loreile?" he asked....

"I have doctor and she agrees that I shouldn't work on these operations and further as with having me to work at the Academy instead as a team leader."

"Are you going to listen to her even though you're not married as yet Special Agent Gibbs?" good point with the question the doctor had to say....

"Yes. However I will like to wait a year before I finally make that decision. Otherwise I have the baby to worry about, getting my health back into order after these few years, and the biggest issue is my job with NCIS on whether I am able to continued doing my job in the first place."

But then again Loreile was in California after the fight they had...

"I must say Gibbs that you have your priorities in check. Accept for the fact you need once again to talk with your Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee to make sure there isn't going to be any hard feelings between the both of you on the job and outside of NCIS?" he said with writing a short note onto the yellow pad.

"I agree with you on that comment doctor. Though I still felt that I had done the right thing with shooting Tim in order to stop him with the bomb on board the plane?" Gibbs needed to point out.

"Good. And on that account I am going to let you rest finally Special Agent Gibbs." he cried out with packing up his briefcase and note pad. "If anything else should come up Gibbs. Please call the nurses station and they will contact me with my service."

"Thank a lot Doctor for your help. It was somewhat productive for the most part." Gibbs say with the doctor shaking his hand before leaving his room.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The past few days Loreile had been working to keep her mind of Leroy Jethro Gibbs after the fight and with handing back the engagement ring back to Doctor Cyril Taft. He has not given it back to him since he's not had the chance.

She was sitting in the conference room taking notes for the Evergreen safe house in Washington, D.C. She still didn't know what she was planning on doing with Gibbs and the baby. What he really needs is a dose of reality at this time.

She had called Eleanor Bishop before heading out for her undercover operation at a gambling casino. So far she hasn't called her back with an update. Since Vance had told her that the operation was really dangerous with herself and Torres involved.

Loreile having to be bored as hell with coming here in the first place. She should of never listened to her friend Jack Aker of the safe house. This had been going on for three hours. When finally the promoter of the conference ended it for today. Everyone heading out for dinner downstairs. She needed to change into something different to brighten up her mood with tonight.

Taking down the last of the notes on the pad and into her black briefcase before walking out with taking out her key for her suite on the eighth floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking into her suite. She really needed a shower after sitting, smelling the smoke of those men smoking killing themselves as time goes by. Removing her soiled clothing and placing them into a plastic bag for now. Until she has the time to wash them.

She pulled out her purple slinky dressed for which she needed a night to be wild without the restraints of her work at this point. She had placed her panties and heels onto the bed for now. While she moved into the bathroom running the shower water while needing to be sure that the water was perfect for her right now.

Grabbing her dove soap and VO5 shampoo into the shower. She begin to wash up not intending to stay in long as her ritual from over the years.

After she was done with drying her hair and her body feeling slightly better. She began to get dressed taking a quick look into the mirror in order to apply her usual make up for the evening to bring out her complexion.

Placing the dress into place, heels and her charmed bracelet filled with all types of animals and including dolphins that she loves a great deal.

She was ready to head downstairs for dinner and drinks. Walking out of her suite to head for the elevator.

She walked inside after pressing the desired floor. She was out to have a good time. She had placed her cell-phone on off with not needing anyone to call her. And this even included one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Walking out of the elevator. There was a great deal of foot traffic. Since there were all types of shops and restaurants along with the Ivory Tower Bar & Grilled. She really liked the title of the bar. It sounds like a good place to be getting drunk.

Stepping inside with the opening of the double doors. A young hostess with a menu in her hand asked on where she will like to sit. "At the bar will be fine. I will let the bartender what I will want to drink as with food. Since I am going to be here for awhile."

she said with a smile.

However she had noticed a tall, handsome, with dark black hair sitting near her drinking away. She didn't know just how long this man had been here in the first place. He had asked the bartender for another Scotch.

He had placed the money onto the counter with a $20.00 dollar bill. The bartender had told the customer that the woman next to him brought him a drink. Loreile ordered the Scotch and a Bourbon for herself.

He turned to face Loreile with a smile..."Thank you for the drink. My name is David Allison of the Naval conference upstairs." he commented...

"Me to. My name is Loreile from Washington, D.C.. Are you here alone?" she asked the one question that she didn't need to asked.

"I am. Though I did fly here with two of my male friends from Orland, Florida. Ever been there?" he asked with taking a sip of his Scotch.

"I have with a friend of mine a few weeks back. Otherwise I don't know on whether I will be able to go back again."

The bartender had brought out Loreile's Chicken Wings and fries to go along with the Bourbon. She began to eat her food with another Bourbon. While Allison had moved off to no doubt look for his friends.

She really wasn't in the mood to play games with anyone at this time. While needing the time alone...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Bethesda Hospital....It was late...

Special Agent Gibbs had been trying to sleep for the past few hours. Unable to close off his mind to his thoughts. He decided to sit up trying to find a deceit movie on the cable.

However he was interrupted when there was a knock on his door. Thinking that it might be one of the nurses or doctors on duty for the overnight?

He had mention that who ever it was to come in already. And walked in to be Timothy McGee in his wheelchair needing to talk to his boss and associate. "Jesus! What are you doing at this time of the night?" he says with sitting up further with the remote in his hand.

"Couldn't sleep Gibbs. I needed to get a few things off my mind even though we had said it all during the past few days?" he commented...

"Okay go ahead Tim?" he said with needing to drink some of the cold water from the grey pitcher.

"First of all I am extremely to hear about Loreile leaving for California? I don't know if you know this that Doctor Taft has been holding the engagement ring that she had given back?" Tim replied with Gibbs not knowing about it.

"I didn't know. It's not going to do any good when she had left me for good with giving back the ring back." he commented...

"How do you know Gibbs? Do you ever think that Loreile might want you to follow her to California on work on your issues like I did with three god damn therapists? Why do you think she gave the ring back only to have Taft give it to you and to place it back on her finger?" Tim says with seeing his boss thinking about the idea. Even though he will have to talk with Taft with releasing him from the hospital. Though he will promise to be careful totally.....


	15. Chapter 15

"I have spoken to Taft earlier about the idea Gibbs. And he's willing to do this. However you're going to be needing someone to go with you to California along with the other thing you spoke about with Sloane?" Tim said with Gibbs liking the idea for now.

"When is Taft supposed to be coming to see me?" Gibbs asked with the question since his back was okay with the operation. He needed to be sure it was fine to leave in all areas.

Meanwhile Doctor Cyril Taft had been filling out released papers for Gibbs and for McGee to leave the hospital. Since both McGee and Gibbs along with the third man Taft to be watching out for them. He had called the airport using his own credit card to pay for three tickets on American airlines in four hours. Needing the time to pack not knowing if the plan was going to work with bringing back Loreile and with taking out Robert Cobbler.

One thing for sure when Cyril Taft calls his wife Catherine at home telling her the situation since she likes Loreile a great deal. She was willing to go along with the plan and packing a suitcase. She was going to have a neighbor to help her out with taking care of their daughter recently born named Victoria.

"McGee will your own wife is able to let you go with me to California?" Gibbs had to say on the subject.

"My wife knows that we have problems that needs to be cleared up further. And this is a good way to do this no matter how long it was going to take with getting Loreile to change her mind?" he said with getting up out of the wheel chair with the cane behind it.

His situation is the fact he's been back at work with trying to take it easy. Though Vance had asked him on whether he needed more time off from the job.

Thinking back..."Sir I will let you know on whether I will need the additional time off." he said..."Now was the best time to take the time with Gibbs. He doesn't have to tell Vance for where he plans to be going?

"Speaking of which Gibbs. I need to use my cell phone right now to leave a message on Director Vance's cell to let him know that I am taking up on his offer to take the week off." he said...

"Good idea Tim."

Dialing the number with the call going straight to voicemail. "Director Vance this is McGee. I have decided to take you up on the offer of a week off for vacation. I will be starting tomorrow morning. Take care." he ended the call. "Now all we need now to Doctor Taft with the papers to release you from the hospital?"

All of a sudden there was knock on the door again. Only this time it was the one man they needed.

"You rang?" Taft said as a joke with his dry humor. "Everything is all set with me to drive you home in order to pack for the week. Our flight is going to be taking off in four hours. Tim do the same with packing with meeting back with us at Gibbs house. I have already have Catherine packing for me." he said...

"Doc thank you for doing this for me?" Gibbs thanked him in order to try and get his life back into order once again with Loreile.

"Sure no problem! However you do owe me three times over Jethro." he cried out loud before turning it to a chuckle. "Tim get going to meet us at Gibbs house. While I get Gibbs dressed dropping him off at his house."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sometime later having to be strange to be in his own house. He had gone upstairs without any pain with his spine for the most part. Taking off his coat for a moment with his hand reaching inside to check the envelope with the ring inside still. Hopefully when he talks with Loreile that she will be able to take the ring back.

Moving over to the closet with the two suitcases in the back. He had pulled them out with opening to begin placing the items he was going to be needing for the trip.

Finding his permit and license for the revolver he was going to be carrying with him along with enough ammo for the extra job that needs to be done either here or in New York.

He had folded them up nicely into his coat jacket inside the envelope just in case. Pulling out his best blue suit with the jacket and white tie to be sitting with it inside.

Moving quickly having to made sure that all of his shaving items won't be forgotten. Even though he likes to go rough at times. Though remembering that Loreile always hated it when he had a 5 o'clock shadow that bothers her skin at times....

Closing up the suitcase to bring it downstairs to wait. Even though he made something quick with a sandwich that was left in the fridge that was still good. But since he was taking medication, he wasn't going to bother with the beer instead of water with the bottles on the side tray.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Timothy McGee able to drive with his leg arrived home with Delilah having packed his things. She was in the bedroom waiting to talk with him. "Tim I really think it's a crazy idea to have you and Doctor Taft to head with Gibbs to California? Though if it's going to help to get them back together I am all for it! However I need for you to be careful Tim that you're still recovering from your injuries caused by Gibbs in the first place?" she said...

"I know Delilah. And I thank you for your support. When is your mother coming to take the twins to her house as with yourself?" he asked with needing to know...

"An hour Tim. I am all packed as with the twins. I am to wish you all of the best with Loreile and anything else that you two plan on doing?" she knows the truth...

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tim asked with his wife turning to head out of the bedroom. "WAIT! I asked you a question." he said with anger in his demeanor.

"Nothing Tim." she moved away with not wanting to get into a debate or a fight with him.

"That was the end of that discussion with her as he grabbed his things to kiss her goodbye before leaving. "Delilah I will call you tomorrow when I get the chance. Because I have no idea when our flight will be landing."

"Good luck Tim anyway okay?" she said with watching her husband dress for the weather checking all of the essentials he will be needing when he reaches Gibbs house. Since they didn't have to be at the airport for awhile. He was wondering on whether Gibbs was going to go through with taking out Richard Cobbler ten miles living from the Naval yards in an area that is eventually wide open with homes....

He left the house as he called Gibbs on his cell .....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

GIBBS HOUSE

Gibbs was checking his revolver and placing it into his coat pocket putting the safely pin back into place. When his cell phone was going off to be McGee. His things has already been placed into the trunk with Doctor Taft to meet the both of them at the airport terminal A.

"Gibbs what's going on Tim?" he said....

"What's your plan Gibbs in regard to Richard Cobbler?" he had gotten straight to the point...


	16. Chapter 16

"Let's go Tim. I have the address and I just called his house using a phone that didn't lead to me calling him. He's home. We need to do this quickly before reaching the airport. Now that it's dark the neighborhood there won't be not many out at this time of night. Take these with contacting me on whether you see anyone coming." Gibbs needed to say to his senior field agent.

"Got you, boss! How are you going to take him out?" he needed to know for his own self and reservations.

"Revolver with a silencer with no serial number or anything that will point to me as the shooter. Since I wiped it down before placing on my gloves." Gibbs commented...He moved out of the house to get into Gibbs truck leaving Tim's car in front of the house with locking it up....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

GROVER PLACE Ten minutes away from the Naval Yards

Richard Cobbler had been on the phone with Sloane with finishing up the last of the details with moving to New York with Faith. So that he can be closer to her while his house will be going on the market with the real Estate company with the asking price of $600,000.

Sloane was still angry at him for threatening her once again with this his plan of his to have her and himself to move to New York. The only good thing about it is the fact that she is going to be closer to Faith. However the bad part is the fact she is leaving NCIS and Special Agent Gibbs.

The fight they had at Kelly's bar put the end of whatever relationship they had. She was done with working for Vance and NCIS after 3 and a half years.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

WORK IN PROGRESS....

Gibbs had Tim to stay parked in the truck with the goggles to advise him of anyone coming out of their houses or will be walking....Meanwhile was angry still at Sloane and decided that he needed to get some air with taking a drive around...

Taking the car keys out of his coat pocket while still inside the house with turning out the lights and closing the front door.

"CODE RED GIBBS. YOUR TARGET IS HEADING FOR HIS VEHICLE. THERE IS NO ONE AROUND?' Tim said over the earpiece in his ears to contact his boss.

Gibbs had gotten himself ready hiding behind the trees seeing him get on his side to open the front side door of the driver side. Once he was inside Gibbs moved quickly with knocking on the window as Richard brought down the window wondering what was going on.

"Yes. What is it you want?" he asked in a foul mood as Gibbs fired three times into his head with the silencer and throwing the gun inside the front sit as his body fell back against the seat.

Gibbs ran off quickly with his knee all of a sudden was giving him a slight problem. Though he was able to make it to the truck asking Tim to drive with driving away slowly to head for the Dulles Airport for their flight and to catch up with Doctor Cyril Taft.

It won't be until the morning that the neighbors will be able to find his body with Jack Sloane needing to stop by to find his body and very angry knowing who exactly had taken him out. Even though there wasn't any evidence to prove it.

Sometime later with driving to the airport with plenty of time to spare. Tim had looked over at Gibbs wondering on whether he was alright or not. "Boss what's wrong?" he asked with the importance of the question.

"Nothing is wrong other than the fact I shot and killed this time with Richard Cobbler. He deserved to been killed a while back even though Jack tried to stop me the first time around once I was able to find out his name the leech of all people?" Gibbs cried out with entering into the parking lot with paying for a space with a ticket to pay the bill for when he gets back from California.

Grabbing their belongings since Gibbs had his own weapon as with Tim on them with the permit and other papers to show to the security officers in order to pass with getting to the proper terminal.

However as it worked out. There wasn't an issue with the officers with passing the NCIS agents by to meet up with Taft waiting for them sitting down on a bench slightly anxious on what the hell was going on with those two.

"I will tell you later doc on the plane once we get up into the air?" Gibbs had to say with Taft realized that he was lying to him and the way Tim was acting as well....

"Whatever you want Gibbs?" Taft was extremely annoyed with his patience wearing thin...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

BAR & GRILL

Loriele had been drinking alone for sometime now. However she did noticed that her new friend had come back into the bar with his two friends. He didn't seem to be too happy in the first place.

However he did noticed that the woman he met earlier was still here. So he told his friends that he was going to keep company with the woman earlier he met.

"Suit yourself John. I am very sorry that your plans with the Navy with the changes in security didn't work out with the Evergreen safe house and others." his friend Andrew age 43 also a designer for the Navy having spoken today during the conference.

John had gotten up from his seat to head on over to the bar and the woman Loreile. "Hey beautiful! Want to buy me a drink?" he smiled with Loreile turning to the bartender giving him the orders for John and herself making the rest of her evening interesting after all?

The next hour between dancing to the slow tunes and eating at the bar counter. She had been enjoying herself a great deal. She had heard his speech at the conference for which she thought it was an good idea.

However she had a feeling that maybe his work for the safe house wasn't approved was with the other safe houses throughout the United States.

"What happened with your plan John with your contract?" she asked him even though it was none of her business.

"How did you know there was something wrong Loreile?" John said with taking a sip of his Whiskey needing another refill once again.

"I can pick up things very easily having worked with the Marines, C.I.A. and most of all the F.B.I.. a friend of mine working at NCIS has a close buddy that works for the F.B.I. for more than 18 years." she said...


	17. Chapter 17

"Really! Why so many positions over the years?" John said to her asking for another Whiskey.

Bartender said..."Sure enough." while going to work on putting together the drink for his customer.

"I just wanted to know so much more as a communications specialist over the years until I met up with my husband David for the Navy as a diving specialist." she will say with a sadness that he was able to pick up as well.

"I hope that you don't mind me asking on whether you were happy in the marriage?" John said with the bartender placing his drink in front of him.

"Not really! The only good point of the marriage was having my daughter Elizabeth until five years ago until she was killed in a car crash for which I was driving. My husband David died three years prior due to a diving accident with two others."

"Sorry for your lost Loreile. Would you like to dance?" John asked with placing his glass down...

"Sure I would love to John." she had gotten up from her seat with John taking her hand to lead her into the middle of the floor with others in the bar joining them....

She was holding onto him tightly feeling his heat against hers. She really wanted to let go with this man anyplace that she doesn't care at this point.

Everyone was watching them from their seats or at the bar for which they were appreciating a great deal that others were getting up to dance as well.

He asked Loreile in her ear on whether she will be to enjoy each other further was in his suite. She said yes to the answer back to him as he smiled before kissing her with acceptance. "Shall we go now Loreile?" he asked nicely with grabbing her hand and there wasn't any nervousness on her part.

John's two friends weren't as lucky with the two ladies that they were interested didn't wished to be bother.....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 2341 

Having taken off an hour ago with all of the passengers having settled in with the long flight. Gibbs had been sitting next to Taft waiting for Gibbs to talk.

"Okay let's have it Jethro. What were you and McGee had been doing before meeting me at the airport?"

"Have you ever heard the rumors about Sloane's pass and the one man that had raped her at age 18th?" he said....

"What the hell are you getting at Gibbs?" he said into his ear without letting others hear him talking.

"During that rape was had conceived a child with Faith. She had no choice but to give her up for adoption. For many years Jack had been keeping up with her where bout's finding out that she was working at the hospital of the Naval Yards. This is when she took up Director's Vance's offer to work for NCIS. Any way Richard Cobbler the same man had turned up living in the Alexandria, Virginia and the Washington, D.C. area. Sloane knew this." he will continue on in a moment with a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're fine Jethro?" Taft looked at his face with his color still not right....

"Yeah I am okay. Anyway I decided with help from Tim to take him out with using a throwaway revolver with no markings on it or anything else, along with no witnesses to be at night. Anyway he deserves it even though Jack had tried to stop me awhile me with asking for his real name and address I was able to find out with trailing her one night without realizing it at all." he said...

"Jesus! That was really remarkable Gibbs to do this under taking?" he said softly with his demeanor with needing to get up to use the bathroom with Gibbs getting up out of his seat. He continued to shake his head even though soon he was going to get over it nevertheless....

"You can say that again!" Gibbs will say...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jack Sloane had been trying for hours to contact Richard Cobbler at his house with no one picking up. She had been packing the last of her clothing and furniture to be taken by one of the U-hauls to New York and into a storage area for now.

She had called Faith now living in New York on whether or not she had heard from her father.

"Jack I haven't heard from him in a couple of days. It had felt that something had to be wrong with him as if he's been under a great deal of stress."

"I will need to go to his house and find out why he's not answering my calls Faith. I will call you tomorrow to find out on what I am going to find out at this late hour." She needed to say with hanging up the phone to get herself dressed.


	18. Chapter 18

She just couldn't believe it that she was going out this late at night. Driving to Cobbler's house was only a few more blocks to go with no traffic at all.

She had seen that the lights in his house was out. She had parked her car in front of the house. Using her key that he had given to key for emergencies only. She had noticed the HOUSE FOR SALE SIGN on the lawn. She really didn't believe him in the first place.

Opening the front door with the living room dark. She had turned on the lights to do some type of a search throughout the house. Only to find that his suitcases were still in the upstairs bedroom. Something was differently wrong? she said to herself for the most part.

Turning out the lights again with locking the door. Looking across the street at the circle she had noticed his car. She ran over to be ready to tell off the man. Taking out her flashlight from her white trench coat. She went over to the driver side not expecting to see the horrible scene of Richard lending back with three bullet wounds to his head.

"OMG! She screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear. She was shaking like a leaf needing to call 911 with finding the body in the car.

One of the neighbors a man in his sixties wearing his robe and slippers having to asked on what had happened? He was able to see the body in the front seat as Sloane was on the phone with 911 and the police telling them about the body of Richard Cobbler. And the fact that a coroner's van need to be sent.

She was cursing try to think on who of might did this in the first place. There was only one man on her mind at this time and that was Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She was pissed decided to wait to head for his house after answering the number of questions by the police.

She was able to hear the sirens as the entire neighborhood was alerted with all of the lights in the houses were turned on. 

There was a Metro police car pulling up to the woman standing on the sidewalk shaking her head. "Ma'am I am Lt. Jenkins. Can you tell me what is going on?" he said when he noticed the body in the front seat of the vehicle.

"My finance Robert Cobbler and myself were getting ready to move to New York with my daughter Faith. I am Doctor Jacqueline Sloane of NCIS of the Naval Yards. I have been trying to make contact with him for a few hours to discuss the move further. However he didn't answer my calls so I decided to come and see what has happened. I was going to leave after I noticed his vehicle and I walked over to see him like this. I have no idea who wanted him dead in the first place?" she cried out with lying to the police.

"We will probably be starting an investigation to find out why he was killed in the first place." he said with another police car pulling up as with an ambulance and fire truck to light up the entire block. "Please leave your cell-number before leaving for New York?" he asked calmly while walking over to talk with his supervisor.....

One thing she needed to do was head for Gibbs house to ask him as to why he killed Richard Cobbler? even though she doesn't think he was going to answer her questions in the first place.

She had drove off to head for his house at 3 a.m. in the morning after the entire neighborhood had been uprooted with the shooting of Cobbler in his car and across the street from his house..

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Loreile had been laying in bed with John feeling bad in what she had done with having sex with the man. Even though the both of them had been drunk with all of the drinks they had downstairs of the bar.

She turned to face him as he was sleeping on his stomach with his expression peaceful. She needed to pee real bad with moving out of the blankets to walk into the spacious bathroom with needing to go. She had made the biggest mistake of her life with having sex even though she had really enjoyed all of the nine positions that she loves the most.

One thing for sure this man was very sexual and knew how to communicate?

She had come back to bed with John awake now asking on whether she was alright?

"I am fine John. Would you like to try for another round tonight?" she smirked with the question...

"I am always willing to have sex with a beautiful woman like yourself!" he said with pulling her into an embraced with a passionate kiss that she wasn't holding back. And before she knew it the both of them were together intensely between body and mind in bed...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Doctor Jack Sloane had arrived at Gibbs house with no truck in the driveway and with all of the lights out inside. She was wondering where he might me with needing to call and leave a email with Vance asking him to get back to her in regard to why Special Agent Gibbs is not around...

When Vance woke an hour later laying in bed with his finance having gotten up for a drink of water. She had asked him on what was wrong with the expression on his face.

"What's going on Leon?" Melissa needed to asked with her concern for her future husband.

"I just checked my email and Jack had asked me why Gibbs is not around. She mention something that Jack Cobbler had been found across the street from his house with bullet wounds to his head. I have no idea where Gibbs has gone to? I am not his keeper as with the rest of the team." he was livid!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

"I am going to try and contact Gibbs on his phone." Leon said to Melissa. Grabbing his phone once again with his anger still building. He had the feeling that something was differently up with Gibbs and others.

Dialing his number....

The plane for American Airlines had finally landed in Los Angeles with the trio getting out of the terminal to head to pick up their bags at the baggage claim. Before moving out of the airport to rent a vehicle from Avis before going to stay at a motel for now to rest for a few hours before trying to check on Loreile for the Evergreen conference.

Gibbs phone having been turned back on was vibrating as he needed to answer it having to be his boss Director Leon Vance. He said to Taft and McGee that it's Vance.

"Oh, boy!" McGee exclaimed...

"Leon how are you? What's going on?" Gibbs asked knowing that he was going to be getting an earful.

"Where the hell are you, Gibbs? I have Sloane on my ass asking why she hasn't been able to contact you?" he said with looking over at Melissa with a curious look.

"I am in California just landed with Taft and McGee to see if I can talk to Loreile with coming back with me or I can start a new life without her?" he said with emotion....

"Why are you checking up on me Leon?"

"Because Richard Cobbler had been found dead across the street from his house with three bullet wounds to his head and the police haven't been able to find any evidence as to who had done it." Vance responded....

"And Sloane thinks that I had done it when I was at the airport waiting for our flight?" Gibbs commented...

"Correct. She is driving me crazy with the calls saying that she thinks that you had shot him." Vance said...

"Not possible! I was at the airport with McGee and Taft catching a flight to California to find out on whether Loreile wants to come back to Alexandria and the house Leon. Where is Sloane now?"

"At your house having found it empty. She had been speaking with the police since it was her that had called them and with finding his body."

"Jesus Leon she is just too much at times." He said ...

"I agree with you. Even though she is a friend of mine from way back." Leon needed to say on the subject.

"Thank you for calling Leon with the update. I will make sure to keep an eye on McGee as well since he's still suffering slightly with his leg and arm. Bye." he hung up the phone to have the both of them coming over to him wondering on what was going on.

"What happened boss?" McGee said with his usual response.

"Leon said that Sloane's finance Richard Cobbler was found dead in his car across from his house with three shots to the head. She even went to say to Leon that she thinks that I had killed him in the process with coming to my house to tell me this." taking in a deep breath....

"Really!" McGee and Taft in unison both said with chuckling at the same time as well....

"Now what?" This time McGee had to say with all three of them being exhausted with the change in the time zone.

"We look for a motel room close to Loreile's hotel and the conference." Gibbs needed to say...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

TIME 6.30 A.M. in the morning

Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins had dressed after staying most of the night with John having a great time. She had left him a note telling him that she was heading back to her suite. She needed to sleep before heading for the conference once again.

Leaving the suite with the corridor and the lights down low. She headed for the elevator to take her up to the next floor with the key card in her hand. She had not bothered to turn on the light in the living area. Instead she went straight for the bedroom with quickly removing her clothing and placing them into the dirty bag of laundry. She was able to change into her clean red nightgown with the blankets a mess. She had gotten into the bed before setting the watch to wake her in three hours.

Meanwhile John moved in bed to find it empty next to him. Getting up from the bed naked. He had placed on his robe to see if she had left him a note. And there it was on the coffee table...

DEAR JOHN

See you later at the conference.  
I had a wonderful time with you.

Sincerely,

Loreile

He smiled as he placed the note into his coat pocket that was hanging up. Afterwards he headed back to bed with still time to get ready for the boring conference.


	20. Chapter 20

COMFORT MOTEL...

Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee wasn't able to sleep any further. He had woke earlier due to having another one of those dreams about getting shot. Even though he had talked with Doctor Grace Confalone about it. She had suggested that he talked with his boss Gibbs about it. Since he had gone the same thing over the years and still suffering on occasions.

Even though he was still tired. He decided to see on whether Special Agent Gibbs was up. Since they had gotten in late with the flight and searching for the motel.

Changing into fresh clothes for the day. No one knew just what the outcomes was going to be for when it comes to bringing back Loreile. Making sure that everything was in order with his hair, clothes and shoes. He had taken the key card with him even though Gibbs room was next store.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting up in bed reading on the laptop that he had brought with him. He really needed to get up with his body craving caffeine and food. Otherwise there was a knock on his door no doubt one of two people that will be knocking.

Getting up from the double bed wearing his sweatpants and socks. He opened the door to see McGee. "What's wrong McGee? Seeing the concern look on his face.

"Nightmares." he said. "Is it possible boss to talk to you about them in order to get it out of my system?" he said.

"Come in and pull up a chair. Look Tim I am not an expert but I had my fair share of them over the years. And it always involved Shannon and Kelly. But the past few years it had gotten better trying to cope with them. And no doubt with yourself having the same issues with me shooting you at the airport?"

"Correct boss. Though we have discussed it for the most part. It's the nightmares that bothers me the most to keep me up from sleeping."

"Do you have any idea why?" Gibbs needed to say with placing his right leg down onto the bed. While the other was up for comfort.

"I don't know. But tell me something Boss. When you had warned me with that first bullet. Did you had anything I was going to stop?" 

"I had thought so Tim. But it came down to stopping you or the plane would of blew. Even though at the time we had no idea that Bishop was on the plane. When in fact she was in the warehouse." Gibbs said with needing to take a deep breath into his lungs. 

"And now we are here trying to bring back Loreile?" Tim needed to say to his boss and associate searching for his second soulmate. Though Shannon was his first having died 34 years ago as with Kelly?"

"You know what Let's get dress and have breakfast at the diner we saw down the street?" Gibbs responded with his stomach telling him he's hungry as with his craving for caffeine with his coffee.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

TEN O'CLOCK A.M. CONFERENCE

Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins with her I.D. walked into the conference hall in the front rows this time in order to watch the films that were going to be shown. The conference hall was filling up even though she was looking around for John after last night.

She was feeling somewhat good about herself at this time after her decision to have sex with him. Though her own sister Elizabeth will be mad at her sister for taking a large gamble with the stranger. She would of never anything like it in her entire life.

Pamphlets were being given out like the first day of the conference. She had taken a look at the pamphlet for a moment before noticing him coming down the aisle to see her sitting in the third row. He came over asking on whether it was alright to join her.

"Sure. How are you this morning?" she was talking softly so that no one was able to hear her talking.

"I had missed you this morning with finding the note that you had left on the coffee table." he replied with giving her a quick peak to her cheek.

"I know. Maybe later we can get together again for dinner at the Bar?" she said to him with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I would love that Loreile. I will need to call my two friends and let them know I won't be able to make it to the Casino tonight. I rather spend my money on someone so beautiful like you?" he smirk with his comment to make Loreile blush to a certain point.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

NCIS NAVAL YARDS...Autopsy bay

Doctor Jimmy Palmer currently was alone with working on the body of Richard Cobbler. He was sitting on the autopsy table covered for the moment. He was trying to get himself together after getting in late last night. And when he did get home. Breena was once again angry at him with the job being more important than his family.

This situation had been going on for months now. And Jimmy had been trying to figure out why she had been acting this way. He even had the chance to talk with her father retired now from the funeral parlor to be traveling on vacation to Paris visiting Senior. 

He differently needed to speak with someone that he trusts for the most part. However that man is not around at the moment.

It was so quiet for the moment. Before he was ready to begin the autopsy on Cobbler. But first he had sent all of his clothes to Kasie to work on. Though she was busy with other evidence. One thing he did noticed for which he found strange was two strains of silver/grey hair on his jack.

At the moment he didn't wish to speculate on who it might be? Palmer started to work with the silence without his assistant coming in later with his studies at the college.


	21. Chapter 21

Kasie had come down to Autopsy bay to see Jimmy about the evidence she had gotten from Gibbs house and now with Cobbler's clothing. Jimmy looked up from the body to have Kasie to take the evidence bag with the strains of silver/grey hair.

"What's wrong besides the usual Jimmy?" Kasie touched his shoulder. Though she was slightly scared at times with autospies.

"I don't wish to speculate Kasie. But I found those silver/grey strains of grey on the revolver that was used." he said with needing to get it off his chest. "I have a feeling Agent Gibbs has something to do with Cobbler's shooting?" he cried out...

"Jimmy how could you even think to accuse Gibbs of all people that was able to help you for when Breana had died from the virus?" Kasie was hot under the collar.

"I am not accusing of anyone. I just hope to god that the evidence doesn't prove it that he did in deed shoot the man?" Jimmy said with needing to take a deep breath from the tension of the situation.

"I can't be need you right now Jimmy. I have no idea what is wrong with you. But you're going to get yourself together since your wife's death." she cried out with moving out of the autopsy bay.

Meanwhile he went back to work on the body to start talking into the recorder on his remarks.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Gibbs, McGee and Taft after finishing up their breakfast at the Embassy diner down the street before heading on over to the Marriott hotel for where the Evergreen conference was happening. They needed to be care for when they walk inside the hotel. On whether or not they will be able to get into the conference.

There was a Bar & Grill mention by one of the conference members talking to someone during a break.

"Do you think that she might be at the BAR & GRILL Gibbs?" Taft asked with the question to have him thinking...

"Possible let's go and find out on whether she will be there?" he said to his friends taking the elevator to the bottom level....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

During the two hour break...Loreile and John were sitting in the corner of the Bar & Grill table. John was sitting really close to her taking a sip of his whiskey...

They were waiting for there Chicken wings and fries. He quickly bend over to kiss her onto her lips..

At the entrance of the bar & Grill. Gibbs started to look around. When he had noticed her with some man. He had kissed her on the lips. Making Gibbs feel uncomfortable all of a sudden inside his heart and gut. He didn't have any idea what to do now? When McGee came over to him walking back out. He was able to see the strange look on his face.

"What's wrong boss?" Tim said to his boss.

"Take a look at the back of the bar?" he said with McGee walking in slowly to search where was told to look to see Loreile sitting at a table and some man kissing her and enjoying themselves as well.

Coming back out..."I see what you mean Boss? This really doesn't say anything until we know for sure Gibbs? Maybe we will be able to catch her with coming out before heading back to the conference?"

"I agree Tim. I am going to wait. Please walk around with Taft to shop? I really need to do this Tim." his voice soft telling him that he was hurting deeply inside.

"Okay boss. Do it your way for now? You do know that she might not want to come back after all?" Tim was serious with the question.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

NAVAL YARDS LAB

Kasie had been working hard on the evidence that was found in the attic of Gibbs house found by Lt. Brown and Victoria Tyler.

As it had turned out she was able to find a all new fingerprint other than the two that was hiding inside before shooting Gibbs in his living room.

Facial recognition had come up with a name that was completely strange to be former secretary of the state Wynn Crawford. This report had to be sent up to Director Leon Vance. But the other thing she had found out that the two strains that she found on the gun wasn't Gibbs since this was coming from a silver/grey trench coat. This case and this one was getting to be just too strange for her taste.

She left the lab taking the elevator up to the level of the Director's office. She walked into the outer office with his secretary Melissa somewhere in the building. She knocked on the door with Vance inside getting up to open it.

"Kasie this is strange for you to be up here? What do you have on Gibbs shooting?" he asked with the importance of the case.

"I have the report on the phone and the number alone with a print found. You're not going to like it sir as with the evidence that was found on the gun inside of Cobbler's car." she handed the file to him to sit down to wait for the explosion......

"Jesus H. Christ ! Are you serious Kasie? I can't believe that Crawford was in Gibbs attic to be behind all this as well?" he cried out with the response.

"Listen Director. Loreile told me awhile back that Crawford was up to something at the prison. When he had escaped from the prison with help from the prison guards. The D.O.D. and other agencies had lost track on where Crawford might of gone. Especially after he has ties with the Cartel over the years."

"Why didn't Lt. Baskins tell me this Intel?" he asked with his heart racing...

"Because everyone didn't think that it was all that important at the time." she said with Vance continued to read about the strands that was found on the gun..."

"Wait a minute! Jacqueline Sloane has a silver/grey trench coat. Why would she want to kill Richard Cobbler in the first place Kasie?" he cried out with the importance of the question....

"Unless someone is trying to frame her in the first place Director Vance and hates the woman a great deal?" It was a good question to asked in the first place.


	22. Chapter 22

"You really think that Kasie about Sloane?" Vance anxious now about his friend's altitude of late.

"Think about it Director? From what I heard and seen with the way Sloane had been acting of late. Even Gibbs has been worried trying to get to the bottom of it. She keeps on avoiding him sir." she said...

"I just can't believe that she would stoop to killing in spite the fact that he had raped her many years ago Kasie?" Vance had gotten out of his chair to rub his head with an headache coming on. "As for the other matter I will need to speak with SECNAV and the D.O.D. about it. But for now do me a favor and don't mention this to any one and this includes Special Agent Gibbs or Sloane?"

"Sure enough. I need to get back to my work now Director." she says with needing to get out as quickly as possible with this entire situation for when it comes to Gibbs, Sloane and the rest.

Watching her leave his office. He sat back down in his brown chair that's comfortable for the most part to be calling SECNAV first...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

CALIFORNIA 

John had gotten up to leave the bar after saying goodbye to Loreile. He had to prepare for his speech in an hour. She watched him leave with finishing up the last of her Bourbon and waving down the waiter for her bill. Since she was being nice with paying for the both of them..

Gibbs had watched the man leave with walking right pass him of the entrance of the bar.

He waited for Loreile to get up and leave as she paid her bill with handing the waiter with her credit card. Moments later he had come back with the credit card and receipt. She had given him some money into hand for the tip before getting up.

She was heading for the entrance. She wasn't able to notice Gibbs getting ready to grab and pull her away from the entrance.

"What the hell are you doing Gibbs?" she cried out as he was holding her wrist hard to have her feel some pain. She was really annoyed with the man of all things.

"I came all of the way to California to see if I can bring you back home." he responded..

"Oh, really ! Why?" she waited for his answer trying to be ready to break away from his hold. "And besides I don't wish to stand here and fight with you?" she state with people beginning to be watching them. 

"However you rather be kissing that man I saw you do earlier before he walked right pass me?" he quipped strongly with his words coming out of his mouth.

"Kissing John is none of your business Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" she tried to pull away with Gibbs to try something of an experiment in front of everyone in the bar with Gibbs pushing her up against the door to kiss her hard with passion and love.....

She didn't know that she was able to let go like this with Gibbs. She really felt ashamed knowing that she really did love him a great deal and made the mistake of coming here in the first place. "Loreile I do love you so much. I am not the type of man having been closed off of these years for when it comes to my emotions and feelings. However for when it comes to you, it's totally different and I am sorry to be doing this to you? Tell me do you love that man that you were kissing?" he had to know the truth before going back to his motel room to rest. He felt like a 100 year old man..

"No I don't! I was just using him mostly for my needs in regard to sex. For which I was enjoying myself Jethro. I can't lie to you on that aspect of it." she cries out with the crowd beginning to break up from the excitement.

"Thank you, Loreile for being honest with me answering the question." he said with looking around for McGee and Taft.

"Who are you looking for Jethro?" 

"McGee and Doctor Taft. I was able to convince the both of them to come with me. Even though I have a feeling that Vance is going to be pissed to find out that we are here?" Gibbs needed to say...

"Vance did call me to let me know that you were here this morning when I left John alone in his suite. I had to laugh at the way Vance had phrased it that you were a love sick bird?" she said with another kiss to his cheek.

"I am not love sick Loreile? I am in love with a woman that I love dearly and I hope for the rest of my life?" This is when he pulled out the same jewelry box that she had given to Taft taking it off to come here in the first place. "Loreile I know that you had taken off the ring to give to Cyril. Will you accept it again?" Gibbs was so filled with emotion that he was actually shaking...

"Of course I accept it Jethro! I was just pissed off with you on a number of issues. And one of them is Senior Field Agent McGee. Were you able to settle all of your issues with him and most of all yourself?" She had pointed her fingers to his heart for the most part.

"There are still a few items that we need to talk about and hopefully while we are here we will be able to get over it?" Gibbs said..."By the way I know you're supposed to attend the rest of the conference today and the next three days. Are you going to be able to tell your new found friend John that you're not interested any further?"

"Of course I can. However there is something that is nagging me?" she had to say to get it off her shoulders...

"And what is that Loreile?"

Gibbs needed to asked with being serious now.

"John's two friends seems to be up to something? He said that something was going on with his work since he works in the Alberto safe house up in Albany, New York. When they had meet me they weren't all too happy that he was paying any attention to them? Maybe you can get McGee to check into the Alberto safe house. Unless they had gotten mixed up into something like murder?" she said even though she was only hazarding a guess for the most part.


	23. Chapter 23

It was at that particular moment for when Timothy McGee and Doctor Taft came over to see the two of them together to be a good sign. Gibbs saw them coming over to them with the first thing being himself again with needing McGee to do something for them.

"Hey! Boss we were beginning to get worried? what's going on?" Tim needed to asked with the question.

"I need for you to head back to your suite and your laptop and check up on the Alberto safe house in Albany, New York to find out on whether had been any trouble of sorts there?" he ordered...

"What am I supposed to be looking for Boss?" He was asking though there was a concern look on Loriele's face.

"My friend's name is John Flynn. However I have no idea his two friends names. They didn't seem to be too happy. I do believe they have suites in this very same hotel. However they do spend time here at the Bar & Grill." Loriele makes mention. "Maybe I should stay here and see if they are able to show up?"

"Great idea Loreile!" Gibbs needed to say to his future wife.

Doctor Cyril Taft listening to the conversation. "And just what am I supposed to be doing?" he quipped with his words.

"To wait here to see if they show up Doc?" he said with looking at the pissed off face of his friend.

"I don't even know what they look like Jethro?' he said...

"You will when they walk in with this John once the Conference is over or sooner. I need for you to keep an eye out on them until McGee is done with his work upstairs on his laptop." Gibbs will answer back with the request.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Timothy McGee was reading on the computer intel about the Alberto, safe house having been destroyed by a number of explosives placed by three males for which the F.B.I. have photos of to be one David and the two males that was hanging out with this man in the Bar & Grill along with Loreile.

"This is just terrible?" Tim said to himself. Telling this to Gibbs, he's not going to like this at all with the news that David is a criminal altogether instead of having worked at the safe house.

There had been a number of deaths at the safe house as a bolo had been issued on the three of them by all agencies and including the F.B.I.

Shutting down his laptop with needing to take it along with him in order for Loreile to believe him. He saved everything into a special file so that she is able to take a look at it.

Just when he started to move. His leg started to give him a problem with the circulation and numbness to not be good at all. He was worried about this being not the first time it was happening. He was going to wait they had gotten back home to have his doctors to take a look. Though he didn't wish to say a word to Doctor Taft.

Leaving his suite to head downstairs. He pulled out his cell-phone calling Gibbs as he answering quickly. "McGee what did you find?" he said over the phone softly standing outside the conference entrance watching and waiting with David up on the podium speaking to those inside. He had been speaking for almost forty minutes with his notes in front of him.

It was at this point that he saw two men walking out as he see a quick look from David seeing them to walk out. "Listen Tim I believe I know who the two friends of David is right now. I am going to be following where they will be going. Tell Loreile and Taft with what was found by you?"

"Boss, you need to be careful. There was a fourth man involved as well." as the phone went dead wondering why Gibbs had stopped talking...

"Alright now move Special Agent Gibbs? Keep walking until I tell you to stop." This fourth man named Gerald Castor in his late forties tells him to move to the elevator with pressing the eighth floor button.

"You're not going to get away with this?" Gibbs needed to say with getting his point across with the revolver into his lower back.

"Get moving into the elevator to the eighth floor Special Agent Gibbs." the elevator door opened as Gibbs tried to think of a way to push his back without getting himself shot into the back.

It had felt like a long time with the elevator to take with reaching the desired floor. Walking out with no one around at the moment. He tells Gibbs to move on down the hall before he tells him to stop in front of his suite and the equipment needed to tied up Gibbs with a cloth into his mouth and ropes with his wrists and ankles along with a blindfold over his face.

"Moved already?" he pushed Gibbs into his suite with the lights having to be on before he turns to face the man with the revolver...

"Do you mind telling me where you're taking me in the first place?" Gibbs needed to say before all of a sudden he fires into his stomach to have him fall to the grey rug. No one was able to hire the gun fire since it was a silencer. Gibbs had double over in severe pain as the bullet pierce a very sensitive area of the stomach. His hands were covering the stomach with the bleeding. While the man tied up the agent with leaving him to die before heading out to inform his friends and John downstairs...


	24. Chapter 24

Doctor Cyril Taft had been watching the both man in the bar before receiving a phone call to leave quickly. He was more worried about Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Since it's been awhile having heard from his friend. So instead he went looking in searching of Timothy McGee.

Having found him talking to someone in regard to the conference. Taft waited until Tim was finished with his talk with the older security officer.

McGee noticed the worried look on the man's face with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked...

"I am worried about Jethro? I tried calling him with no success. Do you think that you can ping his phone for a location on your laptop?" Taft needed to asked with the importance of question.

"Sure no problem." McGee had sat down on one of the number of chairs placing the laptop onto his lap to bring up the special software onto the screen as Tim didn't like it one bit.

"What's going on Tim?" Taft came over to be looking over his shoulder to see that Gibbs was somewhere on the eighth floor..."What about the tracking device in his arm that he placed before coming to California.

"One moment while I switch over Doc?" he cried out with the response.

"Doc take a look at this? His heart rate and blood pressure are dropping?" Tim announced with a tone Taft knew really well that he was scared.

"Can you locate him Tim?" Taft said with standing again over his shoulder. "This shows that he's on the eighth floor in room 821 the far end of the floor."

"Let's go Tim. He just might be in trouble?" Taft cried out with his response. "What about Loreile?" he said...

"Don't know right now Doc!" They ran to the elevator to take them up to the eighth floor. They were getting ready to hit the panic button...

Running out of the elevator to head on down the hall. They were able to see the room number and the door slightly ajar. Tim had pulled out his revolver telling Doctor Taft to stand back for a moment.

He pushed over the door to see Gibbs on the floor with a gunshot wound to stomach. "TIM CALL 911?" Taft ordered to turn over Gibbs with the pool of blood and his hands and ankles tied. "OMG! We need to get him to the hospital right away?" he cried out with the response trying to look around for something to push into his wound to stop with the bleeding..

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Loreile was watching John hiding the best she could with him meeting up with his friends at the Bar & Grill. She had placed the small electronic bug underneath his jacket that he was going to be wearing. She was able to hear every word of his along with his two friends.

She really didn't like this situation at the moment. When another came up to them telling them the following...

"Did you finish the job with Special Agent Gibbs?" David said to his friend...

"I did. I used the silencer on him with placing a bullet into his stomach and with tying his wrists and ankles in the suite on the eighth floor. No one is going to be able to find the agent. He's going to be dead before anyone finds him. Now we need to search for your friend Loreile and get rid of her as well." Anthony will say the very same man having shot Gibbs.

"Why do we have to Anthony? You're already shot Gibbs. And we did what we had to do with blowing up the Alberto, Albany safe house killing hundreds." he states with his emotions ....

Loreile was angry...She pulled out her cell phone to contact McGee. Right away McGee answered the phone as he was talking to the security officers of the hotel and metro police in regard to Special Agent Gibbs shooting.

"Hello! This is McGee. My god I have been trying to contact you. Boss has been shot?" he cried out.

"Listen I heard with David having a conversation with his friends. They are cold blooded killers with blowing up the Alberto, Albany safe house. I was able to place a small electronic bug on his coat. How bad Tim?" she was concerned with needing to know his condition.

"Bad. The ambulance with Doctor Cyril Taft is on it's way to Los Angeles medical center. He's lost a great deal of blood." he cried...

"I will see what I can do with catching up to you? Which room Tim?" she had to asked...

"821. Meet me there and than we can head for the hospital. I had already spoken with the security officers and metro police needing to open up an investigation in regard to those four."


	25. Chapter 25

It was the most difficult ride for Doctor Cyril Taft to be watching the technicians working on his friend shot in the stomach and with losing a great deal of blood.

The ride in the ambulance had seem like forever. Along with twice Gibbs heart had stopped to have the one older technician to shock him back to breath once again. Doctor Gentry Jr. Of the emergency room trauma center had been talking with Technician Gordons with needing to keep up with the blood plasma and the pressure bandage on his wound.

Gibbs heart rate and blood pressure dropping once again.....

Meanwhile at the Los Angeles medical center operating room number two were advised of the trauma patient a NCIS special agent from Washington, D.C. was arriving with a gunshot wound to the stomach.

Doctor Everett age 65 was called to the operating a specialist in these type of wounds along with his learning assistant Doctor Sanderson age 31 born in Orlando, Florida. The entire operating team were alerted to have everything ready along with the x-ray, Cat-scan and Mri.

The ambulance finally pulled up to the emergency entrance with Doctor Gentry Jr. meeting them with the order after checking his patient and noticing an old friend of his coming out from the back of the ambulance.

"Jesus Cyril what the hell are you doing on that ambulance?" he had his job to be doing with taking a looking at the wound and with shaking his head in disgust....

"A friend of mine has been shot into the stomach. Do you think I can help out with the surgery?" Taft was very anxious to see if the doctors will be able to save his life.....

"Of course! Follow me Cyril up to the tenth floor to scrub while we wait for the x-rays and other tests." he said with heading for the elevator with the patient having been brought up to the prep area of the operating area.

PREP ROOM... VISION

Special Agent Gibbs inside the white tunnel has been trying to figure out on whether he was going to be walking into the white light while sitting at the same table.

However he wasn't alone this time...

"Daddy you need to relax before god decides either way?" his daughter Kelly said with looking like a real angle all in white.

He turns to face his daughter at age eight years old. "I don't understand Kelly? What are you talking about?" he said with the shake of his head.

"God doesn't know on whether you're going to live. Since the doctors at currently working on you in order to save your life. So please sit down and relax until the verdict is in?" she said before disappearing as with the tunnel. He's now floating over his body watching Doctor Gentry Jr. and Doctor Cyril Taft and another were on his stomach wound with using a scalpel and another instrument with trying to remove the bullet fragment having nick the intestinal tract.

"Why am I here?" Gibbs needed to say with no one around him... He continued to watch the doctor's working on him....

"Why are you here Special Agent Gibbs?" All he heard was a booming voice with no answer forthcoming.

All of the sudden the bells inside the operating room was going off with the patient's heart flat lining......

Doctor Gentry Jr. cried out a number of orders with the paddles to zap his heart at 250 mega joules before moving to 350 zapping Gibbs heart once more with the doctors holding their breaths. When all of a sudden the heart was beating once again and everyone to finish up with their work.

Even Doctor Taft was counting his blessings once again that Gibbs was going to survive right now from the latest trauma.... @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ WAITING ROOM Senior Field Agent McGee had told Loreile a number of times to sit down and relax. She was basically driving him crazy. When in fact he had his own concerns with not wanting to lose his boss and lately his friend. After spilling his guts out the past few weeks of late either at the bar, home, hospital or at work. He had never expected with coming out here to California to have this to happened in the first place. First it was himself and now Gibbs... There was a older nurse from the operating room had come out to let them know that it was going to take a little bit longer for when it comes to removing the bullet. That's if it's able to survive the surgery altogether. "I am going for coffee Tim. Do you want any or food?" she asked the question with her nerves on edge.. "Just coffee Loreile. I don't think my stomach will be able to handle the food?" he quipped with his words.


	26. Chapter 26

The operating transportation team was able to bring Special Agent Gibbs into recovery for now. While his ICU room was being made ready.

Doctor Gentry Jr. and Doctor Cyril Taft walked with him to the waiting room to see only Senior Field Agent McGee sitting reading a magazine when both doctors walked in...

McGee placed his motorcycle magazine to the side of him with getting up from the blue chair. "Doc how is boss?" Tim was concerned with his question.

"It was a close call Tim with almost him twice on the table to revive him with restarting up his heart. " Taft had to say with searching for Loreile. " Where is Loreile?" he asked...

"She went downstairs for coffee and something to eat. When will it be for when we are able to see Gibbs?" Tim commented with watching the faces of both of the doctors.

"It's going to be sometime Tim with moving Gibbs to recovery now. However afterward we will be moving him to his own private room to be watched closely for the next 24 hours." Taft had to say with Doctor Gentry Jr. to give him the rest of the information..

Both doctors had left to head back to the recovery to check on Special Agent Gibb's vitals. The nurses had told them that his blood pressure was beginning to rise slightly even though his heart rate was basically still the same.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Loreile had come up from the Cafeteria having eaten something quick along with two coffees walking into the waiting area.

"Here you go Tim with the coffee. Any word at all?" she asked with the nervous energy of concern...

"Both Gentry Jr. and Taft were here telling me that the bullet fragment had been removed. Even though they had almost lost boss twice on the table with his heart flatlining."

"I just don't believe this Tim? I come here to get away for a little while with my emotions so mixed up and this has to happen with Jethro getting shot." she cries out...

"One thing for sure we will need to advise Director Vance on what exactly happened with Boss getting shot?" Tim said when he tried to move with his leg to almost falling over flat on his face with numbness and circulation.

"Are you alright Tim?" She was concerned with trying to hold him up with his right leg buckling...

"Numbness mostly Loreile. It started right before we came to California. I didn't wish to say a word to Doctor Taft about it or else he wasn't going to let me come here in the first place." he said when a nurse came in looking for the both of them...

"Doctor Taft told me to have the both of you come and visit Special Agent Gibbs. He's holding his own for the moment." They followed her to the ICU section....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Tim and Loreile quietly walked into the room with the lights down low. Tim had grabbed a chair for Loreile to sit down in having to be shaking slightly with the sight of him with all types of wires coming out of his body...

"Tim we need to be searching for David and his so call friends that did this to Jethro?" she cried out...

"I will agree. However, we need to be calling Director Leon Vance in regard to what has happened?" Tim said with his heart pounding for the moment...

She really wasn't hearing him withholding Jethro's hand feeling cold to her touch. No doubt it has something to do with the severe loss of blood and his Ashton face.

"GOD! He looks horrible Tim." she cried out with her response...

She turned to see that he was beginning to call Director Leon Vance..

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It was late....

Leon Vance had been having a late dinner with his finance Melissa. This was one of those nights for which she was off working from the Pentagon. She had been finishing up with cooking the Pork Chops in the broiler along with the Baked Potatoes.

She turned to see that Leon's phone was ringing as he picked it up from the kitchen table. His expression wasn't a good one for when he saw that it was Senior Field Agent McGee from California.

"Jesus McGee why are you calling at this late hour?" Forgetting all about the three hour time difference in California.

"Sir I am sorry to be telling you the bad news. Special Agent Gibbs has been severely shot in the stomach by one of four men that we had been watching since we had gotten word that they were involved in blowing up the Alberta, Albany safe house. We are here at the Los Angeles ICU with Gibbs having been operated and is on the critical list."

"OMG! Is Loriele there Tim?" he asked with his tone extremely loud..

"She's holding the boss's hand sir. It doesn't look good right now as he had flatlined twice in the operating room."

"I am going to be flying out there to have Agent Jackson to take over until I get back." he commented with watching Melissa shut off the broiler to head upstairs to pack for her finance and with calling the airport for the latest flight to California.

"Yes, sir. I will let Loreile know you're flying out here. See you soon." He hung up the phone to face Loreile crying with tears..."What's wrong?" he asked filled with emotion...

"Just emotional Tim. I am glad Leon is coming out here to help with our cause? I am hoping that we might be able to find out where they were going in the first place." she said..."I am going to try and talk to Jethro, Tim?"

"I will leave the room to give you the privacy needed." Tim had turned to face the door of his private room...

Loreile needed to take in a deep breath before talking to Gibbs. She was so scared that she was going to be losing him prior to getting married...."Jesus Jethro, I can't believe this is happening to you with coming to California to get shot. While the body of Richard Cobbler was sitting in the cooler back at NCIS three shots to his head by the likes of you." she said with placing back his silver fox hair back into place...

His hair has always been important to him. Even when he was a marine way back. ONCE A MARINE ALWAYS A MARINE! he had said a number of times over the years...

She then kissed him on his lips with no reaction. She really wanted to do more for him in order to make him feel better.

"Jesus H. Christ Jethro I love you a great deal and I really do need you badly to be with me for life and liberty. At least you were smart enough to know in order to place the tracking device into your left arm to know where your location will be...."


	27. Chapter 27

Moments later she was able to hear a sound coming out of his mouth to alert the both of them. Tim had finished his second call to his wife Delilah outside in the corridor. She was rather horrified by the news about Jethro being shot.

Tim came into the room to ask whether on her wanted any emotional support. 

"It's fine Tim, will be alright for now. Please let me have my privacy?" she was being pushy with the request. She watched him leave the room once again...

More moans along with the flutter of his eyes opening. Loreile came in closer to her husband in order for him to see her. "Baby try and take it easy. I am here for you nevertheless?" she said with confidence in her demeanor...

She was able to tell that his throat and lips were dry and had no idea whether he was able to have water. So she checked for any of the ice cubes in the ugly silver container sitting on the table next to his bed. She grabbed a small plastic cup to place a few of the very cold ice chips into his mouth making him feel somewhat better.

Talking very low with his first words out of his mouth and his face Ashton to scare her a great deal. "What happened?" he choked out with the words.

"Gunshot wound to the lower stomach/groin area. The doctors here in Los Angeles medical center were able to remove the bullet fragment with success. Even though you had flatlined twice with her heart." she choked back the response. His eyes were closed for the moment before opening them again.

"I was forced to go with one of David's goons to a suite on the tenth floor. I had no idea as to why in the first place?" he will say softly with his tone slowing for a moment. "How did you find me in the first place?" he choked out with his response and a slight grimace of pain from his groin area.

"Are you alright Jethro? I am extremely worried about you and the situation. Director Leon Vance is on the way to California after he was given the news about your shooting." Loreile said calmly. "Otherwise we were able to find you with the transceiver placed in your arm."

"I had forgotten all about it Loreile!" he commented feeling the discomfort of his wound and the heavy dosage of pain medication.

"It was how we were able to find you, Jethro, or else you will be dead for sure," she said with the door opening to be Gibbs doctors Gentry Jr. and Cyril Taft.

"Good old Doctor Cyril Taft! I should have known you would be a part of the operation?" Gibbs needed to say with Doctor Gentry Jr. asking that Loreile goes behind the curtain in order for them to check on the wound.

Taft using the scissors to cut the bandages to be replaced with clean ones. Doctor Gentry Jr. wasn't liking the way I was looking for the moment as with Taft making a sour look on his face. Meanwhile, he used a special cleaning solution to clean the wound.

"What do you think Doctor Gentry Jr?" Taft had to ask the specialist.

"We will be needing a closer watch on him for any infections that might develop?" he said with a tone that meant trouble in the first place.

"I agree Doctor Gentry. However, I don't think my friend here is going to like the idea of being in the hospital once again?" he said to have his friend rolling his eyes out at him.

"Hey! Watch it doctor or I will try to get out of this bed and kick your ass?" Gibbs pointed at his bald head friend...

"I highly doubt it that you're able to get out of the bed without hurting yourself further with your stomach and lower groin section?" Taft needed to joke about getting his goat with having to get shot again.

"How am I was going to get into trouble again with getting shot in the process Cyril?" Gibbs said with his anger kicking in along with his flinching in pain.

Doctor Gentry Jr. asked where he was having the pain. 

Gibbs pointed to an area that the doctors think might be another fragment enclosed and they might have to take x-rays to take a look.

Loreile heard all this and was worried..." Was it possible doctor that this fragment might have been missed?" she asked with the question.

"Possible." Doctor Gently Jr. said quickly with calling the intercom to have a portable x-ray machine come into the room before deciding on the additional surgery.


	28. Chapter 28

Sometime later the doctors had their answer after the technician in the room had taken a number of pictures of Gibbs lower abdomen to find the fragment at the bottom of the intestinal tract. They had decided to go back in again to see if they will be able to remove the fragment.

However this time with this particular hospital and hearing about the word of mouth in the East about the likes of the Bethesda, hospital laser. They had heard a great deal about this medical equipment costing the hospital a ton of money.

Los Angeles hospital with the CEO Jane Waters decided to purchase one as well to have the doctors pleased with the workings.

Doctor Gentry Jr. had asked Doctor Taft to join him again since Special Agent Gibbs is his friend after all. 

"Thank you for the kind offer. Let's get moving before we wind up with further issues with his health. Loreile come to the tenth-floor observation room to watch the laser's work.

"Sure. But is Jethro going to be alright doctors?" she was concerned when it comes to her future husband.

"We will know once we are able to remove the last of the bullet fragment." Doctor Gentry needed to say on the subject before walking out to have his patient ready for transport.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Loreile had been escorted to the observation nose of the operating room to watch her finance and future husband watch the operation with the laser to be used. She had heard a great deal about it from her high-security clearance...

And in meantime they had brought in Special Agent Gibbs after both of the doctors had further reviewed the x-rays now hanging up on an x-ray board for all to be seen with the team inside finishing with getting their patient ready for the anesthesiologist knocking Gibbs out completely.....

WHITE TUNNEL

Gibbs knew he was going to wind up here again in the white tunnel. He was waiting for someone to show up and speak with him. It didn't take all that long when he saw her sitting across from him.

"Diane do you have something to say to me once again?" Gibbs with his altitude against his ex-wife.

"Not really Jethro! I am just here to keep you company before the doctors begin to use the laser on you. Besides  
I am truly glad that you're able to meet someone special like Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins to be your future wife?"

"I have truly amused Diane that you're saying this in the first place? he cried out with the response.

"Well lucky me to be saying it in the first place. Why can't you even believe in anything I say to you?" she commented with placing a hand over his heart before disappearing....

"Diane why are you doing this again to me with something I just don't understand?" he said angrily with his tone of voice.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sometime later...

Special Agent Gibbs having been moved to recovery for now. Before the doctors decided that it was warranted that he will be moved to ICU on the sixth floor. A nurse taking care of the patient checking the pressure bandage that was placed on the wound in surgery. So far there wasn't any type of infection.

Loreile had been a nervous wreck after watching the procedure while staying in the observation theatre. She was told to wait in Doctor Gentry's office with Taft waiting for her to arrive. She had an escort to bring her to his office. Hopefully, there was going to be good news.

Knocking on the door she walked in after hearing the response. Taft was sitting in a seat in front of his desk with an empty one next to it for her to be taking.

"Thank you for Coming Mrs. Gibbs. Doctor Taft and I safely removed the final piece of the bullet fragment from your husband. He's going to be fine now with him to be staying a few days before he's able to fly back to Washington, D.C.

Taking in a deep breath. "I am so happy to hear this doc?" she replied with folding her leg.

"When will I be able to see him, doctor?" Loriele said.

"Right now. He should be all set in his private room on this floor. He is supposed to be waking any time now. I suggest you try to take it easy on what happened to him in the suite. Unless you think he's able to remember? but don't push it too much until he's ready?" Doctor Gentry needed to say as Doctor Cyril Taft was going to walk out with her for now.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Cyril I need to find that bastard John and see if I can take him out just like Jethro did with Richard Cobbler?" she cried out in the quiet hallway.

"Are you serious? You're going to be needing back up for god sake Loreile. Take McGee or even Vance after you're able to talk with your finance?"

"Fine. But I hate the idea nevertheless Cyril after what that man did to me and his friends?" she commented...


	29. Chapter 29

Director Leon Vance arrived with getting in at 5 a.m. in the morning. He had been in contact with Loreile to meet with her at the hotel she, McGee, and Taft had been staying. He was exhausted after catching a cab from the airport. Knocking on the door of her suite. She was in a very bright red nightgown and robe having to wait for Vance to arrive with Cyril Taft telling her to wait.

"Leon I am glad you made it. I just ordered a rather large breakfast for the both of us?" She cried out with a yawn.

"Thanks. Just what I need right now is coffee and food. On the plane, the food was just awful just like the hospital." he moved inside to the table to wait. "How is special agent Gibbs?" he asked with concern in his demeanor.

"He's going to be alright Leon. However, I am not with needing to catch the bastard that shot and left Jethro to die. When the food gets here I will need to discuss an important plan with you." she commented when there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door to be the room service with breakfast.

"Thank god! I felt as if I was going to drop Loreile." Vance needed to say on the subject.

While they were eating their food. Loreile had asked a number of questions about the shooting of Richard Cobbler.

"Are you going to put into your report that Special Agent Gibbs was the one that had shot and killed Cobbler?" she said to be sure with asking the question.

"Of course I will not be doing so Loreile. He deserved it after what he had done to Jack for when she was really young to screw up her entire life?" Vance munch on one of his bacon slices.

"I just needed to be sure Leon before I continue on with the questions. Listen I need to be going after John and his god damn friends. And I want you along as my backup once we are able to locate them."

"Are you crazy Loreile? You're pregnant and you need to think about it?" Vance was serious with his words. But it wasn't going to stop her at her.

"If you're not going to help me. I will go it alone," she said harshly.....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

John and his friends had gone off to the one place they had been checking out for the past few weeks. With their equipment ready with the climbing to scale up a building of the local First National Armor car company that has millions of dollars worth of money and merchandise from the different stores they pick up along their route just downtown Los Angeles and the conference.

John had been thinking about the woman Loreile and what he had done to her.

Scalding the wall with the special equipment with the other three were reaching the level for where the vault and certain rooms with the merchandise in the glass. John moved up further with one of his friends having disabled the alarm to the window. Broke the glass with no one around this particular floor.

Climbing inside with the black bags they were carrying on them. They waited for John to climb in with being the expert for when it comes to tripping the combination lock using a special device to open it easily using his gloves.

He opened it to find thousands of dollars worth of diamonds, jewelry, and money. John filled the bag with the items while watching the others head out to the design rooms with all of the security cameras disabled.

The lights were down low right now. Even though the four were able to see with wearing the special goggles.

John followed out by carrying the bag with the merchandise inside. Moving inside the first display case with the pieces of bracelets, necklaces, and earrings somewhere around $10 million dollars.

This continued for another forty minutes until they were sure to scoop up all of the desired merchandise to be sold to their clients on the black market. John was the first to climb down the wall without incident. He waited for the three to finally reach the bottom by removing the equipment and placing them into the escape truck into the back along with the bags of merchandise.

Once inside John said that I needed to get back to the hotel. I want that bitch Loreile to teach her a lesson. Are you game guys with kidnapping her and use her as bait?"

"What are you going to do John with sending a message to Special Agent Gibbs in the hospital that we have his finance?"

"Yes, exactly," John said to the three in the truck.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Loreile and Vance working together in order to search for John and his friends that have turned out to be murderers and other types of charges. They had decided to split up once they had arrived at the hotel to search.

Loreile told Vance that she was in need to change her clothes. While he waited downstairs at the bar. She walked out of the elevator to head for her room with the key card of her suite.

Using her hand to turn on the light in order to see. She walked inside when someone caught her from behind hitting her from behind her neck dropping to the grey rug. John and his friends placing the large black bag over her body to carry her out of the suite making anyone think that it was mostly garbage having to be taken out to the garbage shute on this floor.

"Let's head back to the warehouse and get things set up with our little fun with Loreile?" John cried out while the others will head for the hospital to have a message sent to Gibbs's private room.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Doctor Cyril Taft had been sitting with Special Agent Gibbs in his private room after having the surgery. His friend was asleep after his doctor operating on him as with Taft to make sure his pain medication stays high.

It was quiet when all of a sudden one of the nurses came in with a note for Special Agent Gibbs. "Doctor Taft some courier came here with a message for Gibbs to take a look at. I have no idea what's inside it with the envelope?" she will say having to be the supervisory nurse for this shift.

"Thank you when he wakes I will be sure to let him read it," he said even though this was strange fr anyone to know that he's here?


	30. Chapter 30

Doctor Cyril Taft was curious as to who sent the message with no one knowing that Gibbs was here except for McGee, Loreile, and Vance. Taking the message out of the envelope. He goes to open it to read the following...

Gibbs,

We have Loreile. If you want her back I want you to meet me at the following address to make the change. Coordinates are mention. Don't try anything Gibbs or else she is dead. But in the meantime, we are going to be playing some games with her.

John

Doctor Cyril Taft needed to wake Gibbs by giving him something to wake him and get him up on his feet. He called one of the supervisory nurses with the syringe and medication to wake his friend.

"I just don't understand as to why Doctor Taft you're doing this in the first place?" The nurse questioned his motives for waking the patient.

"Because this man has Special Agent Gibbs finance and is planning on killing her if he doesn't show up. Now help me get him ready with his clothes, shoes, and jacket. Is his weapon still in the plastic bag or has it been taken to the security office?" he asked with setting up the correct amount of the fluid inside the syringe.

Moments later Special Agent Gibbs was waking with the eyes of Doctor Cyril Taft and the nurse.

"What happened Doc?" he was dazed after waking from the syringe.

"You were shot by John into your stomach and lower groin area. Listen Cyril we need to get you out of bed now with a situation arising with this message arriving earlier Gibbs." he hands him the note to read with all of a sudden getting up quickly with grimacing from the pain.

"I need to find her Cyril before they hurt her further or even kill her. Where are my clothes and weapon?" he ordered with Taft showing him the clothes and his revolver sitting on the chair taken out of the plastic bag and closet.

"Take it easy I am coming along with you in case you get into trouble with your wound. No doubt Director Vance knows as well." Taft had to say...

"Where is Leon?" Gibbs needed to know......

"He was waiting downstairs for Loreile to change her clothes for when she was taken from her suite. Vance is on his way over to drive us to the warehouse we think they are located.

Slowly he gets up from the bed with Taft's help without any further discomfort. Cyril helped him get dressed. "What 's going to happen when they find me not in my bed?" Gibbs had to ask the importance of the question.

"I have signed you out with the paperwork in the works." Taft had said with tying his black shoes. "You're all set, Jethro. " There was a knock on the door with Director Leon Vance walking in with a gaunt of a walk and disgusted.

"I swear sometimes Gibs that you should have retired back some 15 years ago?" he commented with checking him out with his appearance.

"Remember I did Leon with Ziva being the one to call me 3,000 miles away with Mike Franks to come back with helping her out? Then again Jenny had taken over as director for two years before she was killed in the desert diner."

"Don't remind me. Let's get out of here and see if we can get your future wife back?" he commented.

Walking out slowly to take the elevator down to Vance's vehicle. While Taft will be following them staying in touch with them.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

WAREHOUSE

Loreile had passed out after the second time she was being raped by John's friends upstairs on the second floor of the abandoned warehouse some ten miles from the Marriott hotel.

She had been placed up against a wall with her arms tied over her head while her legs were spread wide open with both of the men taking advantage or rather in this case playing games with her. She was in a great deal of pain being screwed hard by two men with their cocks punishing her.

She was beginning to come around again when John had walked in to take his chance after he was involved with scaling that building and taking the merchandise.

She lifted her head up to see him nude playing with himself. "Why are you doing this to me John?" she cried out.....

"To get even for the most part and to try and get Leroy Jethro Gibbs here with orders from the new Cartel Leader. I have already done most of the work with stabbing him in his stomach and groin area. I will doubt that he's going to be staying in the hospital long?"

"Son of a bitch! He's going to kill you for sure John? He's already killed one man this past week back in Washington, D.C." She commented.

"Well in this case I am going to be killing him along with raping you once again with nothing to be left of you." he replied with that so-call lust in his eyes.....

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME?" She tried to pull on the cuffs along with her ankles.

He hit her in the face with his right hand to have her moan out. He pushed himself further to her by placing his huge shaft into her already dripping pussy and thrust into her with one shot to have her cry out from the enormous pain inside.

He had no choice but to hurt her with his friends watching him laughing. The pain hurt, and blood was showing on his face needing to get his revenge. He grunted his entire body and sexual organ into the woman as if he wanted her maned.

She screams out as the pain was much worse. "GOD HELP ME JOHN WHY?" She was crying at this point. Though his friends were coming closer to her with much more hurt on their mind.


	31. Chapter 31

We have orders from the Cartel to be rid of Special Agent Gibbs once and for all." John said with his friends readied themselves with removing their pants.

"But I don't understand as to why?" she was stalling the best she could until it was too late.

John watched with amusement as his associate Derrick was enjoying himself with implanting his very large shaft into the woman screaming out. "Dear God help me!" she passed out once more while Derrick continued on with his sexual enjoyment.

Meanwhile, outside two blocks away from the warehouse with Taft, Vance, and Gibbs had a hard time breathing. "Are you alright Gibbs?" Doctor Taft had to ask with his concern for his friend and patient.

"Not really Doc! But we need to get moving towards the warehouse," he said with Leon supporting him with Gibbs taking out his revolver from his coat pocket. He began to walk with Vance beside him with his own weapon. While Taft will be staying in his own car for any type of traffic.

Moving along with seeing the warehouse with using the special goggles to see with it beginning to get dark. He had been thinking a great deal about Loreile. Because if he ever gets her out of here he was going to ask her to marry him once again making it final with a possible small ceremony at NCIS down by the lake of the Naval Yards.

Vance moved quicker towards the warehouse. And found that four vehicles were parked in front of the building with a front, side, and back entrance and the building was three levels.

Moving fast as possible with Taft staying back. Vance found that the front door was slightly ajar. "I don't like this Gibbs? Maybe this is some type of a trap?" he said with a soft tone of voice near Gibbs gathering his thoughts.

"Maybe! But I am not going to stop now with trying to get Loreile out of here in the first place?" he moved inside into the darkness of the first floor. Even though the lights were on the third maintaining that John, Loreile and his friends were there.

They heard screams this time. Vance told Gibbs to go it slow with his condition the way it was going with getting out of the hospital.

Gibbs started to move up the stairs stopping every now and then to catch his breath. While Vance needed to be sure that he doesn't pass out with being behind him.

They were able to hear the voices from inside the door. "Gibbs be ready we are going to storm inside?" Vance said with a serious tone of his demeanor.

One more scream and the both of them headed in firing as fast as they could with taking down the three in the room and the one person. Gibbs saw John with his penis inside his future wife along with a gun at her head.

"I am going to kill her Gibbs. You need to drop your weapon?" he said with pointing his revolver up against her head. It seemed that John didn't see Vance in the foreground when Vance fired a split second into his head as the blood splatter all over Loreile to have her passing out.

"OMG! We need to call for an ambulance Leon for Loreile and myself?" he said before dropping to the floor from his condition and being unconscious.

"Damn!" he helped Loreile finding something to place over her. And in the meantime, Gibbs needed help with Vance calling for Taft needing his services.

They were able to find some of her clothes rip into pieces. But it was better than nothing at all. Vance dialed 911 right away explaining the situation to the dispatcher about two down and injured.

"Director Vance an ambulance has been dispatched to the warehouse along with the police and coroner. They are en route now as with the ambulance." the young woman speaking over the phone.


	32. Chapter 32

Moments later the ambulance, police, coroner, and the local NCIS and F.B.I. agents.

"Why are the F.B.I. here?" Director Leon Vance had to say to the agent Lt. John A. Jacobs.

"Director Vance we had been keeping track of this group for months having to be involved for the local Cartel pipeline. John was a member as with his associates posing as representatives for the East Coast safe houses. They had gotten orders to take out Special Agent Gibbs by kidnapping Lt. Baskins in order to get to him."

"But what I don't understand is the fact on how they had found out that Gibbs was coming to California?" Vance needed to know the importance of the question.

"Do you happened to know Richard Cobbler of the East coast?" Lt. Jacobs asked to make Vance uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Director it was all part of the undercover operation that we ask Special Agent Gibbs a few weeks back to help us out with his friend Special Agent Tobias Fornell. It was Gibbs's job even though he had no choice to bring along Special Agent McGee into the picture. However, since John and his friends are dead and with ending their operation."

"Unbelievable! And now I have two of my employees injured because of the operation." Vance exhaled with needing to take in a deep breath.

"I am very sorry Director. A full report will be sent to your office back at NCIS and from Special Agent Gibbs." Lt. Jacob asked.

"I can't wait! It's going to be an amazing read I might add. " Vance said with needing to be heading for the hospital to find out about his friends.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

As it had turned out that once Gibbs had to be brought back into the operating room to find that an infection had developed inside the wound and it needed to be cleaned out along with another higher dosage of antibiotics. 

Doctor Cyril Taft was able to assist with the Los Angeles hospital Doctor Jamieson specialist on call at the time for when Gibbs and Loreile were brought in.

Lt. Loreile Baskins had a number of issues inside her vagina needing to be repaired along with her anal canal with the tissues and muscles as well repaired. Even though it was going to take some time before she is able to get over it both mentally and physically. 

She was going to ask for some time off both from NCIS and the EVERGREEN safe house to recover. She had thought going to the Catskills for two weeks will be great for her to rent a cabin, swim, and even gamble at the casinos alone.

She wasn't going to say a word to Gibbs for where she was going. Since he has his own health problems to worry about at the moment. And she didn't wish to be a part of it along with his grieving.

Flying back to Washington, D.C. Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins back at her apartment just outside of the Evergreen safe house. She was gathering up her things for the trip to the Apollo Catskills cabins and casino. She was able to call for reservations and was able to get cabin D of section Winterland. She had used her savings from the past few years o working for the Naval safe house.

Placing her gear, suitcase, and weapons like a rifle to hunt and small handguns for other reasons.

Looking up into the sky with the sundown low and nice for a change with temperatures in the low fifties.

Getting into her truck she was now on her way with the long drive with a container of coffee and a few snacks to have for the driving, a map, and GPS.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sometime later after a four-hour drive. She was now very close to the Apollo Catskills cabins. She stopped off at the manager's cabin in order to sign in and to pick up the keys to her cabin. Parking her blue truck in the front of the building. She walked into the office with the manager Wyman Jones age 43 was working on the computer terminal when she called for his attention.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked with walking over to the counter.

"I am Lt. Loreile Baskins I called for reservations of one of the cabins in section D Winterland," she says.

"Oh, yes. Let me get your keys and an escort to the cabin. Everything is all set for you Lt. Baskins along with the cabinets and fridge has been stocked. You're going to love the fishing, hunting, and most of all the gambling." he commented with a smile. "Please sign and you're all set."

"Thank you." she replied.

She had gotten back into the truck in order to search for the exact location of her cabin. What she really wanted to do was sleep for a few hours before heading out to enjoy the nightlife at the casino or she might try swimming in the lake in spite of the fact that the water was cold.

Ten minutes later she had hit the jackpot with finding her cabin has to be the only one for this area to be really nice. Pulling up to the entrance of the door. She turned off the truck in order to grab her things from the back.

She had the keys in her hand opening the door along with finding the light switch with turning it on. She had found the living room quite quaint to be spending the next two weeks here and relax.

Placing her suitcase and go bag onto the double bed in the bedroom to be cute as well for one person. She needed to take a quick nap by removing her sleepwear a purple nightgown with a matching robe and slippers.

She pulled down the blue cotton blanket and sheet. She moved onto the bed along with the pillows into the perfect position to sleep. She fell asleep without having to be thinking about a certain NCIS agent.


	33. Chapter 33

Even though Gibbs was feeling better since being released from the hospital with being home and with giving Vance notice that he was going to be taking the to weeks off to search for Loreile. Doctor Taft had to call every few days letting him know that he was alright in spite of the fact that he was going to be in the Catskills on vacation.

However, he needed to be careful with the fact that his infection is now gone. There were still other issues he needs to be careful with his movements mostly bending, lifting, and mostly sexual. Packing his suitcase and go back for the next two weeks. And with making sure that the front door will be locked during the time he has gone.

Placing his rifle and other weapons into the back of his truck as with his suitcase and go bag. He needed to stop at his favorite diner to place coffee into the canteen and a number of snacks and sandwiches. Elle had been working when he had walked into the very busy diner at this late hour.

"Is everything okay Gibbs?" She asked having heard from his team that comes into the diner about what had happened in the first place.

"Not really! I am going after with looking for the love of my life with Loreile." he says for which she doesn't understand just what the hell he is talking about.

"You mean Loreile?" she said with handing the order to the cook to be worked on in the back as with his coffee.

"Yeah." he replied in sadness.

After he waited for the coffee and sandwiches. She came over to the canteen with the coffee and sandwiches in two large bags with other goodies that she had placed inside that were free.

"Here you go, Gibbs. I do hope that you're able to find the love of your life?" she said with heading for the register to ring up the bill with Jethro handing her a $20.00 dollar bill. While leaving the tip as well before walking out of the busy diner and his truck placing the items next to him with taking a sip of the hot coffee tasting wonderful and his energy level to get moving with the long drive.

He was able to have plenty of gasoline by getting onto the major highway to head for the Catskills. His cell-phone went off to be Director Leon Vance wondering whether his Supervisor team leader was on his way to the Catskills.

"Leon what's up?" he said with watching for any traffic around him while he was talking to Vance.

"Have you gotten started as yet with heading for the Catskills?" he said from his house arriving home with a briefcase filled with files to be read and signed.

"I am on the highway now having stopped for coffee and sandwiches. Why do you ask Leon?"

"Loreile called me that she arrived at her cabin in the Catskills. She was heading for the casino to gamble, buffet, and shop. Her cabin is in the location of section E having to be by herself with three other cabins empty. Maybe you're going to be lucky to get one?"

"Let's hope so Leon. Wish me the best on this one after losing Jack?" he croaked out with his response.

"You got it, Gibbs. Good night and all of the best with the casino as well?" he said with hanging up the phone.

Gibbs continued to drive as fast as he could without getting himself killed or the state police stopping him in the first place.

Some one hour and 15 minutes later he arrived at the manager's office open for this time of the night. Gibbs parked the truck on the side of the door. He climbs down with his energetic step to walk inside to see a young woman in her twenties working on the computer terminal. She was pretty in her own way. She looks up to see the silver hair Fox of a man. "Can I help you?"

"I called for a cabin in section E. I am wondering I can still get the cabin I asked for?" Gibbs smiled at the young girl.

"Of course sir. Please sign in your name and I will be able to process your payment. How long do you plan to be staying here?" she says to him with a smile that was adorable.

"Two weeks," Gibbs said with handing his visa credit card for the payment. He signed his name on the log before the credit card payment went through without an issue. She had given him the receipt back to him along with showing him where his cabin was located.

Sometime later after changing his clothes into something nice for the evening. He was hoping to be able to catch up with Loreile. He found the casino easily with the instructions given to him by the locals. He was able to find the perfect parking spot inside the underground parking lot on the lower level near the casino, buffet, and shopping malls.

Opening up the double doors with the sounds inside to be almost deafening to his ears. Gibbs saw the sign indicating for the buffet hopefully she is going to be there after spending some of her time on the slots. Taking the elevator up to the top level with others walking in before pushing his desire level.

Walking out after taking in a deep breath. He saw the entrance of the buffet along with the pricing. Hopefully, he was going to get lucky. Along with an apology to her for which the way he had been acting since the shooting of Sloane and dying in his arms. He was a real coward to even try and talk with her about his feelings for her.

Moving inside. He began to search for her taking a few moments until finally, he noticed her at the buffet hitting it again for the Jumbo shrimps.

He was going to wait until she went back to her table before springing the surprise on her.

She didn't even notice him until she lifted her head up from eating a jumbo shrimp. "JESUS H. CHRIST! What the hell are you doing here Jethro?" she cried out trying not to alert the others in the buffet.

"What a potty mouth you have Loreile? I am here to make a large apology to you for the way I was acting over in Afghanistan. Even if you don't belong that I love you as always. But I was in shock Loreile for when Jack died in my arms telling me that she had loved me making me feel so lost." taking in a deep breath to wait for a response from her.

"Don't you know that I was hurt a great deal when I asked you to stop at the time she was shot for god sake? Afterward, you turned yourself off to everyone to head back home after attending the funeral for Sloane. I have hurt been Jethro even though after you had told me you were in love with me during the past seven weeks. How does that make me think either way?"


	34. Chapter 34

And I completely understand in regard to what you're saying Loreile. Once again how am I supposed to prove to you that I do love you?" he had to think for a moment before making his move on Loreile with moving in closer to her to kiss the most beautiful woman with a passionate and long kiss. Neither one of them didn't bother to stop along with being completely out of breath.

Continuing the kiss. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was getting hot in every way when it comes to this woman. And right now something needed to be done with ending the kiss. "Does that prove Loreile that I love you a great deal?"

Looking around quickly. A number of the patrons had noticed the two of them kissing from inside the buffet. She says the following....."It sure does Jethro!" smiling. "Are you hungry?" she asked with a sort of a smirk on her face.

"I am both for food and for yourself Loreile. But first I am going to get up and get myself some of those jumbo shrimps," he says with moving up with his groin having other ideas.

She chuckled to be seeing him in this type of condition. Even though she could do something to help relieve his current condition. He was able to find the jumbo shrimps, clams, lobster, and a number of other seafood for the buffer.

"God! I am starved. Taking that ride here really zapped my energy for my age." he commented.

"Being 69 sure hasn't slowed you down for when it comes to your work at NCIS?" Loreile said...

"Are you serious? My back hurts most of the time, my right knee keeps swelling and my eyesight is shot. Thank god for those two pairs of glasses that I use to read or watch TV." he cried out.

She is going to say something into his ear. "Has your penis slowed down Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" she said to see him blushing with the question.

"Not one-bit Loreile. Shall I prove it to you later?" he croaked out with the sexual response.

"Of course you can Jethro. However, I have plans to continue on to gamble and do some shopping with my winnings," she commented with a smile to light up her face. He watched her head for the buffet as with himself to be right behind her.

She was chuckling. "What's so funny Loriele?" he says with talking about some of the smaller shrimps as with the jumbos, lobster, and some of the local fish specials on the table.

Loreile moved around making other fish choices all high protein. She was going to be needing for when she gets into some type of sexual energy with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She had an idea of what she plans on doing along with continuing their conversation about life in general.

And then he was finally going to ask Loreile the biggest question of his life. Even though he's been married four times with his first wife Shannon having been murdered by Pedro Hernandez.

He pulled out the small black box having to be in his pants pocket. He placed it on the table to have the woman wondering just what was going on. "What are you doing Jethro?" she croaked out the response to him.

"I am going to make this official Loreile now. What I am trying to do is to ask you to marry me if you're interested?" he was scared that she just might turn him down. She opened up the diamond emerald ring that was just beautiful.

"It was my mother's wedding ring that dad gave even though many years later she killed herself during the time she was suffering from breast cancer."

"OMG! I really don't know what to say Jethro after what has happened the past few weeks. Otherwise, I will say is that I will accept this ring and marry you as your wife." she commented with placing on the ring on her finger.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was thrilled having gotten past this time with Loreile and asking. His heart was racing along with blood pressure rising among other things as well. Loreile had felt it when he kissed her hard being so close together. One thing for sure was the fact that their chemistry between the both of them was strong in every way.

"Are you still hungry Loreile?" he asked with his tone of voice.

"Yes, I am still hungry Jethro. I am more hungry for when it comes to you and your sexy silver fox head. Shall we go to your cabin with me to follow in my truck back to your place?"

"I love the idea Loreile. I promise to be a real gentleman for when it comes to our lovemaking?" he smirks with his response.

"I don't want you to be a gentleman. I want you to be rough in every way to express our feelings," she replied with taking her hand in order to get up from their seat and with leaving the buffet.

Heading out of the buffet and the casino. It was starting to be getting colder with the air really crisp.

Parking the two trucks in front of his cabin. Gibbs was able to help Loreile down. Even though he was suspecting that something else was going on with her and he was going to be finding out the truth. But first, he had other matters.

Once the lights were turned on of the cabin. Loreile had walked up ahead of him before he closed the door and pushing the woman of his life into the door to assault her totally with the roughness of the kiss and other things that she had requested.

The kiss was so hard that she and Gibbs weren't able to breathe from the heat of the kiss. His tongue working its way inside to her mouth was given permission by Loriele. While his hands were working on removing her coat dropping it to the chair. Otherwise ripping her blouse into pieces to expose her pink snap-on bar and letting it unsnap and the flow of her breasts and nipples.

His one hand takes the right nipple to squeeze it slightly to have her cry out. His groin was way too close to her entrance as he places his other hand underneath the skirt she was wearing with no underwear except for a thong.


	35. Chapter 35

His penis was throbbing for the most part talking needing the action inside her pussy, juicy and wet as hell. Her heart rate and blood pressure had been rising as with Gibbs.

Gibbs took her hard with the first thrust up into her opening to have the woman crying out from the pain and pressure of his penis entering. "OMG!" she screamed out with the response.

This man was amazing for his age and her only silver fox. She kissed him with her tongue entering his mouth with their body heat rising as hell. She was able to feel his heart with her hands scarping her nails over his chest and hairs to drive her just wild for the most part.

Gibbs pushed in further stretching her pussy to the hilt as she pressed in further wanting to feel all of him inside. She had been waiting a while to be doing this type of sex with this silver fox at age 69 years of age. She had always wondered about needing to look at photos back then.

Neither one of them was losing stream at the moment. She was so wet and dripping down her legs showing Gibbs that she is responding to him for the most part.

His throbbing penis was hurting inside and needed the release. However, something was still nagging at the back of his neck as to why she is keeping a certain secret. However, he was going to try and get it out of her. But first, his penis was talking to him to continue pushing in further hitting up against her cervix.

The next thing she did was raise her legs to have them around his hips in order to feel him further inside. Even though she cried out to his ear to fuck her harder.

Gibbs had put all of his energies into the sexual act with thrusting further into her wetness for which he loves the most and to see and feel with his mouth and tongue.

Grunting further with his hips with help from Loreile was coaxing him further with his shaft hard as a hammer that she was able to feel and stretching her to the max for the most part.

"Please Jethro fuck me harder!" she cried out being up against the door. She was sweating and breathing hard as with Gibbs. She was able to feel his heart beating and pounding.

Taking a deep breath. Gibbs continued on with a force that he exploded deep inside of her pussy leaving his cum inside without pulling out.

After some time. The both of them were laying together in the bed of his cabin staying nice and cozy. Loreile was kissing him on his chest and playing with his silver hairs. "Jethro do you have a preference for the type of baby we are going to have?"

"As long as the baby is healthy, has blue eyes, two hands, and feet. Otherwise, I am looking for a boy to continue on with the line."

"For myself a boy as well. Now the big question that comes to mind is on how many children do we want with getting married?"

"Three sounds like a good round number?" he responded with his god damn smirk.

"Oh, boy Jethro! What if happens that we wind up having three boys? Do you expect them all to become Marines growing up?" she kissed the bridge of his brow.

"Of course not Loreile! We are not to push them into doing anything. They will have to decide on their own. Understand?" he said with that damn smirk again of his.

"I must admit Jethro, you do have excellent genes and extremely sexy as hell!" she said with taking hold of his very erect penis throbbing in her hand. She used her tongue to lightly lick the membrane on both sides to have it jerk.

Gibbs's entire body was a bundle of nerves with his future wife doing this to him. It was the best thing he did was to travel here in regard to looking for her in the Catskills after the long drive. "OH, GOD LORIELE! he moaned out coming out of his mouth and loud. It was a good thing that no one else was in the area of their cabin?

After a while, he felt like a pretzel at times for when it comes to his entire body and back. These next two weeks were going to turn out to be really something. She had his head leaning over the bed while she was sitting on him with his penis was knee-deep inside making his shaft throb. She had been thinking about all of the events that lead to here.

He cried out with his legs spasming wide open. He had not done this rough type of sex in such a long time. When he was with Doctor Samantha Ryan that she was rough but not this type of sex?

After he had his orgasm and falling back onto the bed. His body needed rest in spite of the fact he's 69th years old.

Closing his eyes he was thinking about McGee and his shooting along with the rest of the events. He still was still processing the events during the past few weeks. It was amazing that he was able to talk so much during that time with Tim and the therapists in regard to his feelings in general.

Even though he was coping the best he could with shooting Tim. Though shooting Richard Cobbler was necessary for the most part. Trying to relax on the bed while Loreile was asleep on the other bunk.

He must have moved a number of times with his back and right knee bothering him. It was beginning to get useless trying to sleep. But if he doesn't he won't be able to function. Closing his eyes he fell asleep into a rem cycle...

Loriele placed her hands onto his face while they were at NCIS sitting at his desk. They had previously worked on a kidnapping case for a young girl's Naval parents of the Naval yards. They were alone currently and Loreile was giving all kinds of signals that she wanted to take Gibbs back to his house in order to fool around.

"You do realize Loreile you're coaxing me into something I really want to do in the first place?" he gets up from the chair of his desk with the bullpen empty with his team working on different cases.

Taking her into his arms feeling the freedom finally of the day. He kisses the woman he loves for the moment and hopefully for the rest of his life. The kiss was tender and mostly passionate.


	36. Chapter 36

Opening his eyes once again back to reality. It had felt so real to him with all that has happened to him over the years. And now here he was with a woman he barely knows in love and has asked her to marry him. He had followed her to California in order to get her back after his deed was done with shooting Richard Cobbler.

However, as it had turned out there was so much more to the story to Richard Cobbler and those involved. It had almost cost his life along with Loreile in the process. Even though he was still recovering from the entire mess. Though Loreile has been trying to push him beyond his limits at his age of all things.

He was supposed to be leading a nice quiet vacation with the woman. However, he was in positions that he had never thought were possible. Getting up needing to use the bathroom. He felt nervous all of a sudden. Looking back at the woman sleeping on the bunk.

He had been thinking too much about his team especially about Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee. It was amazing just how much the both of them had been through over the years. Especially with the times, they had spent in Paraguay and other countries during cases.

Washing his hands while checking his appearance in the mirror. His crow's feet under his eyes were getting worst. He was going to be needing to ask Loreile how to hide them. Smiling needing to head back out into the bedroom. He decided to join her in the bunk. EVEN THOUGH IT WAS GOING TO BE A TIGHT FIT.

She felt him sneaking in against him as she turned to face him with those tired eyes of his. "Are you alright baby?" she used her nickname for him this time while rubbing his eyes with her hands.

"I really don't know anymore Loreile. My emotions seem to be confused with all of this happening to me. At least I know that Timothy McGee is going to be alright in the short and long run. Getting shot in the leg is never an easy thing to get over. Believe me, I know from years of injuries in dealing with the enemy?" he kissed her on her cold nose before holding her for moments to get the feel of his future wife.

"I know this as well Jethro both physically, mentally, and spiritually as well?" she responded by pushing him down onto his back.

"So what are we going to do Loreile in regard to all this mess?" Gibbs quipped with Loreile not listening to what he's saying.

"Really Jethro! I rather make love to you once again. Since you're unable to be quicker about it?" she smirked with the response.

"We have a lifetime of it Loreile." he said to have her change her facial expression.

"I don't believe so Jethro? ESPECIALLY when your job as myself have dangerous situations and we need to be sure that our children will be protected?" she made the announcement.

"Maybe I should consider retiring and take up Vance's offer to work at the academy and gun range?" Gibbs smiled at the idea. Even though he wasn't ready for it as of yet.

"I would highly doubt it Jethro that you will not be happy at the academy. Unless Vance had offered you something else to go with working at the academy?"

"I can't spill all of my secrets Loreile?" Gibbs needed to say.

"Oh, yes you do Jethro!" she commented with kissing his lips with hers. He grabbed her hard with his lust kicking in.


	37. Chapter 37

"Knowing Leon, he did offer you something that will keep you're interested, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Loreile needed to say with moving in closer to her future husband.

"He will have me work on that occasional OFF THE BOOKS cases with my team that I will choose. Otherwise for now I will stay at NCIS until I am ready. It's why I needed to take two weeks off after getting out of the hospital and find out about you. Otherwise, we need to talk about the wedding and figure out where we stand?"

"I agree Jethro. However, I am still worried about what happened to me. I felt as if I am losing my edge over the years." she commented...

"Are you serious you're not able to lose your edge Loreile. It's one of the reasons had fallen in love with you." he places a soft kiss on her brow while they were laying on the bunk. The heat of their bodies was beginning to be too much for both of them.

He didn't care if he was old or not. He was in love and hope for the final time of his life. Even since Doctor SAMANTHA RYAN, he's wasted way too much time in a funk with Harper Dearing having scared the woman away. It was at that time that he was beginning to fall in love with her being another equal to him.

"Anyways we need." she stopped him further by kissing his lips with hers. He held onto the woman tightly as his breath was lost. "OMG! You're really amazing Loreile?" he cried out with Loreile placing her hands onto his ever sexy chest with the silver hairs.

Her hands traveled further down to his groin area to have him breathing hard. He really wanted her badly right now in the bunk. "Is there anything you want me to do to you, baby?" Loreile talking softly in his ear.

The heat of her body was just too much for him to take. Actually, he had the nerve to say to her that she should like his ass. He had this happened to him only once years ago when Rebecca Chase while they were in Russia to try it during their lovemaking before he had found out about her and the man she was having had an affair.

"Turn over so that I can try to get you even hotter!" she cried out with her words.

Gibbs had gotten up onto his knees even though he was going to be suffering later with his right knee. While he placed his head into the pillows. Loreile being brave to pull open the crack of his ass. At least there wasn't any smell due to the face that he had showered.

This act in itself had him sexually on fire. She was crazy in a way to be doing this in the first place. He wondered if Tim's own wife does this as well?"

She stopped before grabbing him from underneath to make him cry out and dropping his body back to the sheets of the bed. His knees had given up on him as the pain hit his mouth.  
Loreile was concerned when it came to her future husband. "Are you alright?" she cried out.

"Now what do you think Loreile?" he screamed out as he turned over the best he could with Loreile continued to play the game with him.

"Fine. I will leave you alone now to let you rest. I am getting dressed to head for the Casino to play a little before going to the buffet. Since you're in pain with your knee I won't be asked the question to have you come?"

"You know what Loreile I am going to be coming with you to the casino. No way will you be leaving me alone at this time. I will sleep when I am dead?" he said with his cryptic comment.

"Really Jethro that is horrible of you to say that to me of all people?" she watched him move off the bunt to search for his clothes making sure he was ready for the gambling. One thing he needed to do was check his wallet for the credit, debit cards along with the cash he was holding onto and including his I.D. badge, social security number, and others in case of a big win with the games and slots.

"Very well Jethro. I don't promise to leave you alone while we are playing cards or the slot machines?" she smiled as she fixed her makeup using her mirror from her purple purse. She was even carrying her revolver in case of trouble with a criminal......

He was quick about it with getting dressed and ready with his own revolver. Checking one last time in the mirror of his face.

He walked out telling her that he was ready to go.

Walking out into the crisp air wearing their jackets. Gibbs helped her up into the truck with making sure that the door was closed. She didn't bother to thank him.

Moving to his side of the truck with stepping up with making sure that he was settled. Within a moment he was moving along to head for the Casino.


	38. Chapter 38

Walking into the busy casino. Gibbs broke away from Loriele to head inside to search for a blackjack table to play, While Loreile continued to walk around until she found the perfect machine in a corner with only two others playing the three-cent machines.

Pulling out $20.00 from her wallet with placing it within the slot. She waited until the machine verified the amount that was in the machine. She started to play $3.00 at a clip with the first five times with nothing to show for it. She was going to move to another machine playing $5.00. When all of a sudden the bells had gone off as she saw that the blazing seven's were across the board times 15 to be a big hit. 

Her heart was racing when she had pulled out the card to let her know just how much she had won. All of a sudden those around were clapping with Loreile winning. While two older burly security officers turning the machine off to verify.

"Man we need to bring you to the redemption office to verify your I.D., SOCIAL SECURITY, and other essentials in order to pay you," he said with Loreile to follow them. She was wondering whether her husband was having the same luck?"

"I have everything sir in order to be paid. I came here to play while I am here on two weeks vacation," she states with a smile with opening her purse to pull out the I.D., SOCIAL SECURITY, and other items that were needed.

Meanwhile, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and one other player were winning big at the table while another frustrated player a male in his thirties had lost his shirt close to $20,000 on cards alone. Since in a moment, his frustration was going to be taking it out on the dealer and Gibbs just having to get caught in the middle with his revolver getting hit into the chest.

"Sir you need to step away from the table. I am sorry that you have lost all that money on the blackjack table?" he said with waving over security officers indicating to have the patron removed.

Seeing this happening patron Donald Belisa age 35 an ex-convict pulled out his revolver began firing his weapon with the card dealer dropping to the floor having been hit into the head while Gibbs trying to pull his own weapon from his coat jacket screaming out that's he's, NCIS. He's hit into his chest with the bullet as he felt as his entire life was beginning to end......

WHITE TUNNEL.....

"Hello! Is anyone around?" Gibbs needed to say with finding himself the famous white tunnel once more.

"I am here Probie." Mike Franks needed to say.

"Does this mean that this time I am dead Mike?" he was serious with his response to the question.

"Not yet probie but close enough. Hopefully, the medical technicians will be able to save you while getting you to the hospital and surgery," he commented.

"I just can't believe this is happening again? All I wanted was to get away for a couple of weeks and this happens?" Gibbs said with feeling a pull of an electrical stimulation bringing him back to reality.

"He's back!" the medical technician had to say while at the scene of the casino. "We need to get him to the hospital quick."

"I am coming." Loreile had to say while watching his body being placed onto the stretcher. She followed behind with seeing the looks on everyone's faces inside the casino.

Reaching the main entrance. She was able to see the ambulance waiting for them. The driver had opened up the back door with the technician telling him they need to reach the hospital quickly.

Moving his body and the stretcher inside with Loreile. She was frantic with her nerves worried that this time just might be his time. He's taken too many chances over the years. However this time Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in the wrong time at the wrong place.


	39. Chapter 39

The emergency room crews were waiting for the ambulance to arrive with the patient coming from the casino. Doctor Jerome Dens age 52 specialist for the cardiac unit and two others had the operating toom team on standby.

He was near the radio listening to the call from the driver telling the doctor had to stop once to revive Special Agent Gibbs with his heart had given out and they had to zap his heart three times before he was able to come back.

"How soon before you arrive at the medical center?" he asked the driver.

"Ten minutes Doctor Dens. The technicians have their hands full for the moment." he will tell the doctor with making the turn coming off the major highway to be reaching the hospital soon.

"Everything is ready here. Over and out!" he said with a deep breath looking out the double doors for when the ambulance will be arriving.

AMBULANCE

Special Agent Gibbs once again had been inside the white tunnel once again. However this time with a woman he has no idea who she is at the moment.

"Daddy, you need to relax and take it easy. You're going to survive the latest injury to your heart," she said standing behind him sitting at the table."

"Do you mind telling me who you are?" he asked...

"Don't you know Daddy? I am Kelly 34 years older. We need you to stay healthy daddy." she responded with her father catching the phrase "WE".

"Whose we Kelly?" he had to know the answer.

"Shannon, Alex her husband, myself and James as well as my husband for the Witness Protection Program."

"Why now show up after all this time Kelly?" he was going to be angry about whether he will be able to get a proper answer.

"Mother had heard about the Cell regeneration program from her doctor in California. Mother is dying from phase four breast cancer and blood poisoning in her bone marrow for both of her legs. Her doctors thought it was a good idea to make contact with those same doctors that had saved your life with the same program just after you were rescued in Paraguay." she said to have her father shaking his head.

"How in the world did you find out about it since it was highly classified?"

"My husband and Alex have the highest security clearance for the Navy as with myself. I will need to leave you now and will be back when you're able to wake after the surgery." she disappeared as he heading back to his own body.

He heard someone calling out to him telling him to hang on. For a moment he had thought it was Loreile for a moment waking from having been zapped with the paddles to bring him back from the dead.

"We have him back!" the medical technician needed to say to the driver to begin driving once again. While Loreile was never so scared for her life and Jethro.

Moments later they had reached the Catskills medical center having to be a huge hospital. She had heard stories that this particular hospital had done wonders for this particular region. Doctor Dens and his team had been ready to bring their patient up to the operating room.

Moving the stretcher out of the ambulance with Loreile. They followed inside to have the doctor issuing orders to bring him up to the tenth floor.

She was told to come to the admission office in order to give them the insurance information along with his work address, supervisor and etc. She needed to call Director Leon Vance and let him know what has happened to Gibbs.

Once she was done talking with the personnel clerk. She was escorted up to the tenth floor waiting area.

She had no choice but to wait on the doctors working on Gibb's wound. She didn't know how bad it was this time with all of the others he had obtained from over the years.

Inside the operating room

Doctor Dens and two other specialists were assisting with the doctor having been called in to help.

Gibbs's chest had been cracked opened with blood being pumped into his arm with the already loss of blood at the time of the shooting into the casino floor.

"Jesus what a mess!" Doctor Dens needed to say with the nurse wiping his sweat from his brow. "I am going to do what is necessary to save his life," he states with the assistant Doctor James handing him an instrument to remove some of the bullet fragments.

This continued for the next two hours as the doctor continued to work on Gibbs with repairing the damage done from the shooting. They had taken out a total of 11 fragments with his heart had stopped again with Dens asking for the paddles again at 350 megajoules. "AGAIN!" He watched the screen changed to have the heart begin beating again with everyone breathing after holding their breaths.

"Let's finish this up quickly and get him into recovery. He's going to be watched around the clock until we know for sure he's going to be alright."

They closed him up with the team getting him ready after the pressure bandage was placed over the wound. Meanwhile, Doctor Dens needed to speak with Loreile about his condition.

After washing up and changing quickly. He headed for the waiting room with Loreile talking to Director Leon Vance in regard to what had happened at the casino.

"Listen, Leon, Doctor Dens is here now with an update. I will call you back," she said with hanging up. "How is he doctor?"

"We almost lost him twice on the table. Otherwise, we were to repair the damage to his chest cavity. We are going to be moving him to recovery and then ICU with around-the-clock staff to keep an eye out on him. You're going to be needing to be staying elsewhere. No one is to see him until tomorrow. Understand? If you like I can have one of the empty doctor's quarters to sleep until you're able to see him."

"Thank you. I have calls to make right now about Jethro's condition. Please let me know when it's ready?" she begged with her response.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Director Leon Vance sitting home on his couch watching TV. While his girlfriend and future wife Melissa had to leave for work at the Pentagon. He had a pile of files sitting on the couch that he needed to read and sign off. While his cell-phone was sitting on the marble coffee table.

He was beginning to get bored while placing his glasses on top of one of the files. Then all of a sudden his cell was going off. Noticing it was his friend Loreile calling. He answered it right away.

"Loreile how's the vacation going?" he asked with a light tone in his demeanor.

"I am sorry Leon there has been a shooting at the Apollo casino while Jethro was playing cards at Blackjack. One of the patrons. He was shot in the chest and is now in surgery at the Catskills medical center." she cried out with her response.

"My god that's horrible. I am going to be coming there with flying in by helicopter. Have you contacted the others?" he said with his heart in his throat."

"Not yet Leon." she had to say on the subject.


End file.
